


The Accidental Summoning of Kaneki Ken

by vectacular



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, demon!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide didn't mean to summon a demon! It just happened!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What do you want?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this idea just sprang into mind one day, and it's expanded... (with no help from fellow fans who want more)

“What do you mean you can’t leave?!”

“You summoned me,” the-the _demon_ explains absently, turning another page of one of his true crime books and looking perfectly relaxed in the chair in his room. There’s a black tail. And it _swishes_. And matching horns, contrasting with the white of the demon’s hair. And do all demons wear skintight leather or did he just get the one with a fetish?

Sighing, he resumes pacing, “okay, but I didn’t even mean to!” The demon ‘ _hmm_ ’s, turning another page, “… How can I get you to go?”

“You make a contract with me, I fulfill the contract, I leave.”

“Would the end result mean I get turned into a witch?” The demon looks up in confusion, placing the book in his lap. “Nevermind. Is there a rulebook anywhere?”

“If it’s easy then I just get your soul when you die. Harder ones mean you have to swap with me.” Suddenly, the demon’s tail wraps around his knees and he lets out a _manly_ squeak as he’s pulled closer until he’s leaning over the demon, his hands catching on to the back corners of the chair so he doesn’t get any closer. Unearthly blue eyes look at him, and there goes actively denying how attractive the demon is, even if he feels a bit frozen with fear. Especially when a hand comes up to caress his face, and the shiver is from how _cold_ the demon is, that’s all. “What do you want?”

“I, um, uh…” _You? To let me go? To go away already?_ He licks his lips, causing blue eyes to flick down, and _look_ demon’s are apparently very cold, okay?! “I-I don’t…” He has a good life! There’s nothing he really wants enough to sell his soul for!

The hand on his face slowly starts trailing down his neck and he shuts his eyes tightly, acutely aware as a thumb finds his rushing pulse. And is he just imagining the tail around his knees leisurely making it’s way _up_? “Are you sure?” Now that you mention it in that seductive voice, _no_. Because how wrong would it be for a night with a demon who obviously wouldn’t mind? And it’d help with his scrambled up feelings inside, especially the mix of cold and hot desire.

He _feels_ the demon come closer to his face, and he can also feel a tail slither around his waist as a hand tilts his head down. A moan gets pulled from somewhere deep inside, and he desperately searches for something to say as the demon gets closer. “W-What did you want?” The demon stops completely, and he prays that there’s a loophole that demons can’t kill the person that summons them directly, but what if he’s offended him enough to try? He’s too young and pretty to die!

There’s an odd lack of cold as the demon moves away, tail letting him go. Cautiously opening an eye, he steps back in alarm at the horn near his face, and he feels out for his bed, sitting on it. Hiding his face in his hands, he focuses on breathing and steadfastly ignoring the part of him saying he should go back over to the demon reading in the chair. Would a _can you make the ground swallow me whole?_ joke go over the demon’s head, or would he take it seriously? _So not willing to take that risk._

Feeling calmer, he looks at the demon, who’s definitely not as relaxed as he was before. “So, uh…“ cold blue eyes stare at him, and he clutches onto his sheets so he doesn’t give in to the urge to run away. “Do you…” he gestures uselessly at the demon, hoping he conveys ‘have some sort of supernatural pheromone to make people lose their morals and possibly their clothes’ well.

And now the demon looks _amused_. Which is better than disinterested and vaguely homicidal, he guesses. “No.” Is he _smirking_ slightly?

 _Great. I’m attracted to a demon. Who wants my soul._ A very attractive demon who he somehow accidentally summoned. But still! He covers his face with his hands again. _I just wanted to come to uni! Not become an anime protagonist!_ He sighs, starting to feel resigned to his fate. “Do you at least have a name?”

The demon doesn’t answer right away, and he has a small hope that he’s somehow left, but he only finds that the demon looks deep in thought. And no, he’s not cute being all―“Kaneki Ken!”―smiley and excited. _Fuck._

Okay. Kaneki, then. “Well, I’m―“

“Nagachika Hideyoshi,” Kaneki’s voice curls over every syllable, and he might as well have been saying it right into his ear, making his head spin at how _good_ it sounds.

“Hide,” he manages weakly, hoping Kaneki never says his full name again. For his sanity’s sake. And his very conflicted emotions over being attracted to a _demon_.


	2. One little kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings** for Kaneki's serial killer thoughts. And possble coercion??

He’s not ashamed to say it, but being summoned is the best thing of being a demon. First of all, he’s free of the dimension that taunts and tortures him in unfathomably painful ways for eternity. Being stripped of his sense of self over and over isn’t really appealing, because it always finds new ways to break him, even after… 500 years.

And he feels more _wrong_ every time.

Secondly, the last time he was summoned was in the 1800’s, and he hasn’t seen much of the 2000’s, but he likes what he sees. Granted, he didn’t see much of the 1800’s, since it was a fast power-play and it wasn’t really interesting, especially when compared to now.

And finally, _Nagachika Hideyoshi_ , who’s cute and bright and doesn’t have any use for him. He’d consider telling him about the way to reverse the summoning, but it’s not like Hide’s asked. So he follows behind Hide (invisibly), sometimes too close to watch as the blond jumps, and he marvels at cellphones and the shinkansen and experiencing the world. And reading! He’s loving going through Hide’s books. There’s crime, astronomy, painting, history, music, and manga!

Sighing, he puts the book away, turning off the desk light. There’s only a few more to go until he’s finished them all. It’s only been two weeks since he was summoned, too. Maybe he can persuade Hide to get more books…

Blinking, he looks over at the bed. Hide’s sleeping peacefully, moonlight washing over his face, and there’s something that feels like affection trying to bloom within him. Silently, he moves to lean over Hide, lightly straddling him. His hand reaches out to touch soft blond hair, causing Hide to move his head away. Undeterred, he catches Hide’s chin and he leans in.

So warm, so soft… and always so tense when he’s awake. Which he’s sure is his doing, but isn’t being on edge all the time exhausting? Wouldn’t it be better to be boneless with pleasure? Hide wants him, he wants Hide, it’s simple. And yet for some absurd reason, Hide keeps denying himself. He sighs, fingers tracing the blond’s lips, and Hide feels so warm under him that he’s considering just using those powers he _knows_ he has to **_take the human already―_**

―And he presses down, feeling the softwarm of Hide between fabric and sheets as he grips the human’s jaw, tail twitching in anticipation as he closes in on HIde’s mouth, desire swirling through him and Hide’s breath is so warm and he wants to _touch tas **te devour―**_

―Which, of course, means Hide wakes up with his perfect sense of _timing_ , wriggling away from him, and there’s an _ow_ as Hide hits his head on the wall behind him. He moves away slightly as Hide curls up near the wall, and he can feel the tired glare as the blond says, “what’re you doing?”

He sighs, eyes catching on collarbones and he licks his lips. “Your skin feels nice,” he offers, keeping his eyes on Hide’s neck as he places his hands either side of Hide, making the blond bring his knees up in defence. His powers would be easier with eye contact, but he’s reminded of how fun this game of consent is as he stares into Hide’s eyes, who looks slightly _alarmed_ as he crawls closer. “I was going to kiss you.”

Hide tries to get back further, impeded by the wall behind him. “W-why?! Is it some―“ Hide stops, brown eyes wide and this close, he looks even more beautiful awake and slightly scared. _Demon thing?_ He finishes mentally, mocking.

“No,” he breathes, putting his hands near the other’s shoulders.

“Then why?” And Hide sounds so adorably confused, relaxing against the wall slightly.

He cups Hide’s jaw with one hand, moving so he’s leaning over the blond, lips almost touching. _Then why? Isn’t it obvious?_ “Pleasure,” he rolls the word slowly around his tongue, looking at Hide through half-lidded eyes and just a bit more―

―Hide slides away from him, saying adamantly, “n-no!”

His tail expresses his frustration in long arcs behind him as he cocks his head to look at the human flatly. “Why not?”

“You’re a _demon_!” And he has to roll his eyes, because Hide says it like it explains everything. _Excuses, excuses!_

Letting out a growl, he seizes HIde’s wrists, putting them above the blond’s head with one hand. Hide struggles underneath him, trying to back away again, looking _terrified_ and there’s empty spaces in his mind screaming **_take him use him break him_** ―until the human whimpers, scared―and he twitches, lips barely brushing against Hide’s as he whispers, “just one little kiss?”

The conflict on Hide’s face is plain to see, even underneath all the fright.

“Just _one_ , Nagachika Hideyoshi?” He purrs, and Hide curiously flexes beneath him, pressing against him―but still straining against his hand slightly― and satisfaction soaks into him like the blond’s warmth, causing him to smile.

“... Yes,” it sounds rough, like it was pulled from between Hide’s teeth and he turns it over in his head. This _yes_ was why he backed off when Hide said to, why he _waited_ and _waited_ , because he knew Hide would say it eventually. “Well?” Hide said, annoyed, eyes closed. Waiting.

Smirking, he uses his free hand to position HIde’s head, running through soft golden strands as he presses himself against Hide, lips joining, and Hide feels so tense as he licks his way into the other’s mouth, letting out a moan as Hide opens up for him.

Hide’s so warm and he wants to _crawl inside him forever, wants to open up his **ribs and skin and tendons and bathe in this glorious hot until the last star dies, wants wants wants**_ and he tilts Hide forward as he bites Hide’s lips until he tastes blood, lapping it up greedily as he drags Hide down to the bed, trailing his hands down the other’s warm body so he can push Hide’s legs down, covering him.

Hands grip his shoulders tightly, and he shivers at the way fingernails catch onto his bare back past the leather, and Hide’s moaning so nicely beneath him and his head buzzes with desire. He sucks on Hide’s tongue and puts his hands on the other’s shoulders and pulling his chest away from the writhing body underneath him. Hide whines into his mouth, and he can feel the way Hide wants to get close to him, straining up.

This makes it easy for his tail to wrap around the blond’s waist as he makes the kiss softer, and the combination of saliva and bloody is heady, especially when combined with the warmth he feels as his tail goes under Hide’s shirt to brush against the other’s nipples. Hide jerks under him, moaning loudly and he shivers because _H_ _ide_ is the one who makes the kiss rough again, and he holds onto soft hair, uncaring of how inexperienced Hide is because he’s practically drowning in pleasure as Hide pulls him down.

His tail is wrapped around Hide’s torso, and a soft pain invades his senses as he can feel it being crushed between the blond’s back and bed, so he wriggles it. Hide gasps into his mouth and leans into him, pulling them up, unwinding his tail from Hide gradually and delighting in the shivers from the blond, tail flicking behind him.

Slowly, he parts from Hide, who lets out a confused sound and starts pulling him back in, but he pushes Hide down softly. Opening his eyes, he smirks at Hide’s dilated eyes and bitten lips, a string of saliva still connecting them. Humming in satisfaction, he uses one of his thumbs to clean off the blood and saliva on Hide’s lips, sticking it into his mouth and sucking it dry and then stroking HIde’s mouth softly.

HIde closes his eyes, and he can faintly see HIde’s blush as the blond opens his mouth, an invitation. Leaning down, he breathes, taking in the sweetness and sunshine of Hide’s scent, and there’s that almost-affection growing again. Hands squeeze his shoulders and Hide seems to anticipate his hands trailing to his neck, and he drinks in the way the blond leans into his hands.

His smirk widens and he brushes his lips against HIde’s lightly, voice rough and teasing as says, “just the _one_ kiss, right?” Hide’s eyes fly open, and he climbs off the blond, returning back to the chair on the other side of the room, getting out the next book and turning on the desk light again.

Bedsheets rustle, and he tilts his head as Hide cocoons himself into his sheets.

He curls up with the next book, one about photography, tail swishing with the bone-deep satisfaction he feels inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always surprised at how much of an amoral asshole demon!Kaneki is... I shouldn't be. I'm the one writing it! At least we share a love of tormenting Hide. That's something, I guess. ~~And now I am done with my uploading spam. Stay tuned.~~


	3. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** exhibitionism (◡‿◡✿)

Aside from the… demon, life has went on as normal. Which is weird. He’s still expecting to come across Kaneki’s demonic ex, or for another person who summoned a demon to try to kill him! Or maybe angels? But no, he still has schoolwork to finish, so he’s kicked Kaneki off his desk so he can do it, and he’d usually have his headphones on to get into the zone, but that would require not hearing Kaneki (who’s reading on _his bed_ ) and he’s not willing to do that.

 _… Maybe I should stop watching so much anime._ Or equating his life to it. Even with…

He’s gotten used to Kaneki. Sort of. Sort of, because he’s sure he’s going to _lose his mind_ with Kaneki being all sultry glances, temptation itself and _whynot_ **pleasure** _justonelittlekis―_

_Fuck._

That wasn’t a kiss! That couldn’t be! It was to―to… it just couldn’t be! He was being _consumed, devoured_ and… and the tail was blatantly illegal!

And he’s had partners before, okay, but something about Kaneki makes him feel like an inexperienced teenager again, and not sauve uni student. And it seems totally reasonable to be paranoid about having wet dreams start up again featuring the demon because _what if Kaneki―_

Groaning, he hides his head in his arms. He should be doing… school stuff, not thinking about this!

_At least school won’t give me a boner as soon as I so much as think about it._

And after that... kiss, he expected Kaneki to be more aggressive or something. Instead, he’s been smug and the smile on his face reminds him of that cat and canaries phrase. Why isn’t Kaneki seducing him more after since he knows he can?! Why is he even thinking about that?! Why isn’t Kaneki doing anything?! Why isn’t he?! It’s not like Kaneki would need to do a lot of seducing anyway, not when his lap looks so inviting to sit on and every move screams _come to m―_

_I’m so screwed._

And he’s not even…

His phone’s ringing. How long has it been doing that? It should be over near some of the books on the desk… aha!

“Hel-”

“HIDE!!!!” Ow. His ear.

“Tarou, hey,” he cringes, because Kaneki and his friends together? NO. He’s managed to keep them separate so far. “Uh, you kn―“

“Nope! You’re going to the club with us tonight.”

“But―“ _I accidentally summoned a really hot demon and I don’t want you guys anywhere near each other?_ His uni work! Which he’s retained none of since he started today, “school.” Wow, that sounded _absolutely_ convincing.

“If you’re not there at eight, we’re coming over to drag you out of whatever sad little hole you put yourself in,” Tarou says sternly before ending the call.

Well, it was only a matter of time. Sighing, he looks down at his work, then over to Kaneki, who’s staring at him curiously. “We’re going out tonight,” he tells the demon, walking over to his wardrobe. Hmmm, orange skinny jeans, black tank top, and his normal jacket? Clothes figured out and in his arms, he turns around and right into Kaneki.

“Where?”

“Out. With my friends,” he scowls, annoyed.

Kaneki gives him a confused look, “you have friends?” Would punching him be a good idea? He’s not a violent guy, and this anger he’s feeling towards a certain demon is alarming. Sucking in a breath, he twitches under Kaneki’s now narrowed eyes, “... because I’m here?”

“I don’t want _you_ around them,” he answers, walking around Kaneki and out of his bedroom, making his way to the bathroom.

“And if you don’t go?” Kaneki says from behind him. Very close behind him.

He shuts the bathroom door in Kaneki’s face.

* * *

 

His annoyance has melted away by the time they arrive at the club, and Kaneki looks curious and bit overwhelmed as they go in. He finds his friends at a round table near the dancing area, and he forgets all about a particular demon as they all catch up. Hanging his jacket on the back of his chair, he gets up to follow his friend Izaki to get drinks. On his way back to the table, he’s stopped by a (cute) black-haired guy with a shy smile.

“Hey, uh. Can I buy you drink?” Cute guy says cautiously, wringing his hands.

He gapes a couple of times, “I… yeah,” he smiles at the cute guy, who smiles in relief and steps closer. A speck of dread materializes in his stomach, but he ignores it and smiles at the cute guy, feeling an odd coldness on the back of his head. “Anything?” He breathes, licking his lips and moving into cute guy’s space.

Cute guy nods, and he takes another step forward because he’s definitely feeling cold now, but cute guy steps back, looking scared. “I―I have to go!” Cute guy takes off into the crowd, leaving him to stare in confusion, and the dread in him grows.

With his instincts screaming not to turn around, he slowly looks behind him. The dread and chills now make sense, what with _Kaneki_ being _very_ close, a harsh expression on his face. Everything feels silent, even with the bustle of the club and music as they stare at each other, dread freezing him on the spot.

Suddenly he’s taken into rough kiss, taking his breath away as he’s shoved against a wall (is there meant one meant to be there?) and there’s a hand holding his jaw in place, pulling him into Kaneki as the kiss becomes punishing, his head swimming as his blood rapidly goes south. He tries to grab onto Kaneki’s shoulders, but the demon’s free hand snatches his wrists together and trapping them against the wall behind him, and he shivers as Kaneki crowds him against the wall.

The hand around his wrists let’s go, but before he can do anything Kaneki’s tail binds around his wrists, the tip of it brushing against his pants and startling a moan out of him. Kaneki pulls him in closer, and he can’t help but whimper into the other’s mouth as he tries to get air back into his lungs. It’s overwhelming and his pants feel tight, and he tries to get out of the tail around his wrists but all he’s doing is rubbing himself against Kaneki with his struggles.

Kaneki pushes him flat against the wall, tail wrapping around his wrists tighter, letting out a pathetic moan as the tail dips into his pants, and Kaneki’s free hand is pulling at the front of his pants too. He can feel Kaneki smirking against him as a hand unzips his pants, and he shudders as a cold hand palms his cock. He struggles to get out of the tail in vain, wanting to wrap himself around the demon because he feels so hot and Kaneki’s not _close enough_!

There’s a small part of him screaming stop get away, which is silenced as Kaneki tilts his head against the wall, and he can’t stop moaning as the hand on his cock skillfully twists and _why I am tied up?!!?_ He somehow loosen’s the tail a bit, but it curls back around his wrists tightly and he can feel Kaneki laugh into his mouth before pulling away. Whimpering at the loss, he tries to follow but the hand on his face stops him, keeping him in place and he squirms under Kaneki’s touch.

He opens his eyes, blankly staring at the surrounding area as Kaneki moves to bite at his left ear, causing him to moan and close his eyes again, squirming against Kaneki as the demon licks his ear. The cold breath makes him shiver, and he’s glad he’s pinned against the wall because he’d be sliding down it otherwise. “Louder,” Kaneki breathes, voice deep and the only thing he can hear.

_Louder?_

Kaneki tilts his head up and bites into his neck, forcing a moan out of him and the hand working on his cock makes his head spin, and there’s _licking biting marking―_ he couldn’t be quiet if he wanted to! Unseeingly, he stares up at the ceiling, wishing that his hands were free so he could hold onto _something_.

Slowly, Kaneki takes his time with biting his way down his neck, and there’s licking and light biting, making the tender skin sting and he’s vaguely aware that he’s trying to say something like _please_ or _Kaneki_ but it ends up strangled in his throat.

There’s not enough air and he feels strung out, spiraling higher and so close _so close―_

―Kaneki abruptly stops, hand on his cock stilling and that’s _definitely_ a needy whine coming out of his mouth. Kaneki sucks on the skin near his ear, and he twitches as the demon stops that too, and he feels light-headed as Kaneki cups his head, bringing them face to face, and he takes in the way Kaneki’s blue eyes glow, before his eyes flutter shut as Kaneki bites at his lips.

A cold hand moves again, stroking his cock as Kaneki slowly takes him into a deep kiss. Stars explode behind his eyes as he desperately kisses back, moaning into the other’s mouth as Kaneki flicks his wrists _just so_ , jerking an orgasm out of him as he sways into Kaneki, panting.

The demon makes a pleased sound against his mouth, leading him back onto the wall, tail languidly unwrapping from his wrists, and he somehow puts his hands on Kaneki’s arms, feeling boneless. Kaneki kisses to his ear, nipping it and purring, “ _good boy_ ,” causing him to shiver, a sliver of desire curling in him.

Kaneki slides his hand out of his pants and he manages to look through his eyelashes at a come-covered hand being licked clean. He moans, squeezing Kaneki’s arms and pulling the demon in for a kiss, even though the taste of his come makes him flinch and scrunch his nose.

They part and he hides into Kaneki’s neck as an uncomfortable amount of awareness eventually filters back in. How could he not hear the songs? And _chatter?_

_Because I’m in a club._

_With_ people.

He feels red to the tips of his ears as he holds onto Kaneki, who’s putting an arm around him, and there’s a hand running through his hair. There’s soft kisses to the side of his head as well and he doesn’t know how to react to any of this beyond embarrassment and hoping Kaneki doesn’t move away anytime soon, because his legs feel too wobbly to attempt standing.

 _I just need… five minutes. Maybe twenty._ He breathes in cold leather as he focuses on getting his head together, and hopes he can just stay where is until everyone in the club leaves. Sighing, he shifts a leg, surprised when the ground feels solid under him. Tentatively he shifts away a bit, mind going blank as he looks at the floor.

Hands trail down his sides, holding his hips and pulling him back in. “Let me help you with that,” the demon coos into his ear, and he’s confused until a thumb traces the zipper of his jeans, and he manages to swallow down most of the moan that bubbles inside as Kaneki zips him back up.

Kaneki bites the shell of his ear, and there’s a hand turning his head, and he feels like he can go through _that_ again as he’s pulled into a―

 _NO!_ He shakes his head, shoving Kaneki away and making his way back the table his friends are at, staring at the ground. His jeans are sticky, and his neck stings, and he feels exposed as he gets to his chair. He throws his jacket on, zipping it up, and he’s hazily aware of his friends patting his shoulders, and there’s talking, but he hears none of it as he downs the shot in front of him, and then one of his friend’s near him.

_I am way too sober right now._

* * *

 

In his defence, he had perfectly good reasons to be distracted, like an orgasm, alcohol, and hiding in his jacket; it’s not like he knew that Kaneki could sit across from his friend and talk like a normal human being. And Kaneki’s smiling _shyly_ at Tarou. Did his drinks get spiked? Because Tarou’s talking to Kaneki. _What the fuck?!_

… Kaneki knows how to smile _shyly_? He squints suspiciously, yet still Kaneki and Tarou are _still_ talking (plus Kaneki’s kind of freaking him out right now) and this needs to _stop_! Getting up, he walks over and grabs Kaneki’s arm. Kaneki smiles at him _innocently_ as he’s dragged out of the chair. “Excuse us,” he says behind gritted teeth, dragging the demon away from his friends, who are offering thumbs up enthusiastically. “They can _see you?!_ Even your―“ he gestures on the top of his head.

Kaneki, of course, looks amused as he tilts his head, “only you can see those.” A tail curls around his thigh as Kaneki comes closer, a hand moving to pull his jacket zipper down. The demon looks delightedly at his neck, and he’s caught up in the way blue eyes seem to glow that a pressure on his neck that him by surprise. He gasps, recognizing cold fingers as they press into his sensitive skin.

He grabs onto Kaneki’s arm, arousal sparking through him as nails lightly scratch. Kaneki’s close enough now that’s he panting into the other’s mouth and the memory of Kaneki’s strong body covering him, of hard and consuming kisses of―his head spins and he wants to―

―wants to sink to his unsteady knees and let Kaneki do whatever he―

 _―YES!_ “No,” he says instead, because that’s what he wants, because he _doesn't_. Because he’s still leaning into Kaneki, because he wants _allnone_ of this.

“No?” The demon repeats, firmly pressing into his neck.

 _Yesyesyesyesyesnoyesyesnoyes_ , “no,” he mewls softly, and Kaneki stops, slowly moving away from him and unwinding his tail from his thigh. He clamps down the urge to follow him, opening his eyes to see Kaneki’s amused expression.

All at once, the club feels like too much, and he has to get out. He walks around aimlessly until he finds an exit, stepping into the cold night and taking deep breaths.

The cold reminds him of Kaneki, and he shivers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Kaneki was going to leave Hide dry, but I was convinced that this way was better~ (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> Thank you, lovely [chat group](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/hidekanesupportgroup), for putting up with my whining and insecurity while I wrote this, you're all awesome~ 
> 
> Oh! And originally, the club scene onwards was going to be from Kaneki's perspective, but I wanted to challenge myself with Hide's, because he's the more confusing one in this.


	4. Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Kaneki's not a ghoul in this, but there's _tendencies_. Which isn't as surprising with the previous chapter, I guess.

Television is… odd. The game show that’s on may be entertaining, sure, but he’d rather entertain himself with Hide. Who kicked him out of the bedroom so he can work. He’s considering just phasing through the wall― at least until a lady on the game show screams.

“What’s the purpose of these types of shows?”

“To keep people like _you_ out of my way,” Hide replies through the wall, and he smirks at how annoyed the human sounds.

The people on the screen are desperate, and he’d normally find pleasure in it, but he’d find even more pleasure with sucking more marks on top of the already fading ones on Hide’s neck. He looks at Hide’s door, then back at the television.

It’s not like there’s food in there.

He can be patient.

* * *

 

After what feels like _hours_ of boredom, and searching the living room for anything readable and finding nothing, Hide emerges from his room. Hide looks at him with narrowed eyes before walking to the kitchen. Hopping up, he follows the human, eyes trailing up shorts and a soft-looking shirt that he wants to tear off. He twitches, drawn in with how _warm soft **breakable**_ the blond looks.

He reaches out to grab Hide’s hip, turning Hide around and trapping him against the counter, putting a leg between Hide’s, who stiffens under him and grabs onto the counter. Carefully, he uses his free hand to trace over Hide’s face, and he moves closer as his thumb trails down one of the blond’s closed eyes and further down to his pinched mouth.

Hide lets out a tiny whimper, and he licks his lips as he stares at the blond’s neck, taking in the faded marks as he tilts the blond’s head up by his chin. He trails his hand down the other’s neck lightly, and Hide twitches, gulping.

He’s constantly amazed by how Hide _reacts_ to him, and he moves his hands to traps Hide’s hands on the counter. Lightly, he bites at Hide’s neck, causing the hands under his to tense, and he feels light as he tightens his hold on Hide’s hands. His tail moves to curl under one leg of Hide’s shorts, wrapping around his thigh and Hide moans loudly. He sucks on Hide’s neck roughly, mind filling with the blond _moaning yelling pleading begging for me―_

“Ka-Kaneki…” Hide moves against him, rubbing against his leg and letting out a shaky sound. Hands try to move from the counter again, but he holds them in place, and he stops biting at the other’s neck to watch in delight as Hide squirms and writhes against him.

Feeling curious, he lets go of Hide’s hands and is rewarded when hands clutch onto his arms. He presses himself against Hide, putting his hands under Hide’s shirt, and he shivers with how warm the blond is. Returning to lick at Hide’s neck, he thrusts against Hide, who flexes into him, and he smiles when legs encircle his thighs, and he hums, cradling the other’s neck, biting into the soft skin.

His tail curves tighter around Hide, the end of his tail resting on the blond’s stomach. Hide moans hopelessly under him, and the sound makes him take Hide into a kiss, pulling blond hair as he greedily swallows Hide’s moans, head spinning with ecstasywarmth and he scratches at Hide’s neck _needing to pull away skin mu **scles by each delicious layer and just―**_  

Hide wriggles under him, shifting onto the counter and pulling him in by his limbs ― legs squeezing his waist tightly, warm hands running through his hair and catching onto his horns. He gasps into Hide’s mouth, all but melting into into the blond as pleasure arcs through him. He holds onto Hide’s soft shirt, biting at Hide’s tongue until it bleeds, shivering because the hands on his horns feels so good, and his tail feels twisted around Hide’s thigh, and it hurts in such a satisfying way.

He sucks on Hide’s tongue, moving his hands to cup the other’s chin as he drinks in tangy blood, yet also sweet just like the rest of the blond. Pulling away, he exhales, lips brushing against Hide’s, heady desire settling under his skin as Hide pants into his mouth. He’s being pulled in by his horns and he whines into Hide’s mouth. Instead of doing what Hide wants, he licks down to Hide’s jaw, sucking as he reaches the other’s bruised neck.

Hide lets out a frustrated sound, pulling on his horns and hair to try and bring him in for a kiss, but he continues sucking and biting the skin in front of him. The legs around his waist bring him closer, arms moving to hug his shoulders, “ _Kaneki_ ,” Hide breathes near his ear, and he puts his hands on the small of the blond’s back.

Skin breaks under his teeth, causing Hide to let out a pained groan, curling around him. He unwraps his tail from Hide’s waist and thigh, then curling back around Hide’s waist from the opposite side, and Hide sounds thready as he laps up blood, and the blond shivers and arches his neck away. He follows and latches back onto Hide’s throat, trailing a hand up to keep the human’s neck in place.

“Kan―Kaneki,” Hide moans brokenly, “y―you… should…“ _stop_? Maybe, but it’s not like he said it yet.

Lightly biting his way up to Hide’s ear, arms tighten around his shoulders, and he pulls Hide closer to him, licking the blond’s ear. “Yes,” he purrs, planting his hands on either side of the human, moving his head so he can look at Hide’s closed eyes and bitten lips, and curiousity as to how he would react makes him say the next word, “ _Master_?”

Brown eyes open wide, and their teeth gnash as he’s pulled into a kiss, letting Hide take control. He puts arms around Hide’s waist, and the blond leans into him, a hand coming up to clutch his hair. He groans and picks up Hide so he can push him up against the counter. He hisses, tail still around the other’s waist and pain flares up, blending with pleasure.

He moves his tail to Hide’s left arm, tip of his tail coiling around a shoulder, and he toys with the idea of wrapping it around Hide’s wrists, like he did at the club. Hide looked so good, and felt even better struggling against him. _Another time_. Dragging his hands from Hide’s waist to his neck, he presses into tender skin, and Hide buckles into him, gasping. He smirks, trailing a hand down to Hide’s collarbone. “Didn’t you want to get something?” He asks teasingly, pulling away.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Hide says roughly, tugging him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever know what I'm doing when I'm writing... will there ever be a plot to this... ~~will I ever know how to end these things?~~
> 
> I had to add in the "Master" thing because it amused me. 
> 
> And this one is tame, because the next one... *looks at Maria* But idk when I'll write it, considering there's other things I also want to work on... Demon!Kaneki is sucking up so much of my creativity, man.


	5. Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings** : Features a gun. Kaneki is an asshole.

Something he’s been noticing, is how reactionary he is with Kaneki. It’s easy to go along with… whatever they have going on, just as long as he doesn’t think about it. Kaneki pushes him, and he either pushes away or pushes back, and it’s kind of driving him mad, and Kaneki keeps _encouraging_ him. Okay, so he hasn’t said anything, but he likes to think he knows how to read people, even demons.

Anyway, the whole _reactionary_ thing. The last time was almost sweet, so…

… Sweet? _Fuck. I’m certifiable._ His neck hurt constantly! He met up with his friends and they congratulated him for snagging such a good partner! While Kaneki looked amused at how his friends wanted to meet up with the ever-elusive Kaneki again! Yeah, Kaneki’s such a sweet guy, making him so confused and scared, not to mention the whole _going vampire on his neck_! (And the club before that, which was Kaneki being _jealous_ , and he should not find that hot. He _shouldn’t_.)

Sighing, he walks into a small house, taking his phone out to double-check the message he received before deleting it. Ignoring Kaneki’s curious stare, he walks around until he comes across a loose floorboard, and he opens it to find a white packet, which he takes. Putting the floorboard back, he walks around the demon to walk back out, clutching the packet tightly.

A gun, _seriously_. But he kind of feels marginally safer with it, pre-loaded thanks to a friend of a friend (he’s not even going to ask), and maybe he should look into an exorcism instead, but then Kaneki might get killed. He doesn’t want to _kill_ him! The gun is for _protection_ , or… something.

Again, _insane_. He’s snapped! Which is probably why he’s walking to a place he knows is abandoned thanks to his friends, and planning to actually _use_ the gun.

Looking around the empty street, heart thudding in his chest because it’s only him and Kaneki, and he turns away from the demon. With shaking hands, he takes the gun out. It’s heavy and silver, and it reminds him of the guns he sees in English action films, and it’s odd to have it in his hand. He turns off the safety and winces at how loud it is, cocking back the hammer and the cold near his back means Kaneki is close to him, and he tenses.

He takes a deep breath, stepping away from Kaneki and turning around, gripping the gun with both hands and pointing it at Kaneki, who eyes it curiously. Kaneki steps closer, and he closes his eyes and pulls the trigger.

Seconds pass, and he feels a bit faint, expecting something to happen ― like police coming to arrest to him, or for the gun to burst to flames. Something presses against the shaking gun and he opens his eyes to look at Kaneki, who looks _ecstatic_ and... unhurt. A hand covers his trembling hands, and the way the gun is pulled _closer_ into Kaneki’s chest makes him take a step back, jerking the gun out of the other’s hand.

“St-stop!” He licks his lips, and he has no idea _what the fuck he’s doing_ , especially with Kaneki looking so happy at being _shot_ , and he cocks back the hammer again. The demon looks amused, tilting his head slightly and remains where he is. He breathes deeply, ignoring the gun in his hand. “Will you answer my questions?”

Kaneki looks confused, letting out a, “sure,” and moving closer, and and he moves away, gun rattling as he aims it at Kaneki.

_Okay, yes_ … “You were human before, right?”

Kaneki crosses his arms and gives him a flat look, “don’t you know that already?”

“What did you become a demon for?”

Kaneki comes closer and he grips the gun tighter, letting out a surprised sound as a gunshot rings around them, eyes going wide in shock. “I wanted to protect someone I love,” Kaneki says softly, walking closer and grabbing the end of the gun. He tries to get it out, but Kaneki’s grip is too strong.

“Did you?” He whispers, and he’s so captivated by the demon’s changing expressions ( _feargriefanger_ ) that he doesn’t notice Kaneki’s other arm coming up to grip his left shoulder to pull him closer.

“No,” Kaneki says shortly, and the hand on the gun covers his and guides it so the muzzle of the it is pressed against the demon’s neck, and he gulps at the way Kaneki smiles as he tilts his head to the right to accommodate the gun. A tail winds around his thigh tightly, and he trembles.

“Is there…” the words get caught in his throat, because Kaneki’s pulling him closer, and he squeaks as the hand on his shoulder trails up to cradle his neck. He licks his lips, and sharp blue eyes focus on them. Kaneki brings him closer, but he presses the gun into the other’s neck and Kaneki stops. “Is there any way to send you back?” He says quietly.

The smile on Kaneki’s face turns into a smirk, “yes.”

Kaneki forces him closer, and his eyes shut, hand on the gun going lax but being kept in position by the other’s hand. “Will you tell me?” He shivers as lips brush his, and he can feel Kaneki’s pleased expression.

“ _No_ ,” Kaneki purrs, lightly biting at his lip.

He whimpers, and the demon’s cold almost feels comforting against the rising heat inside him. _Can I do anything to make you tell me?_ He almost asks, but Kaneki actually _answering_ that question scares him, so it stays in his throat. “Why are you doing this?” He says instead.

“Doing what?” Kaneki moves his head slightly, and and the gun moves with him, a finger covering his trigger finger. The hand on his neck moves to stroke his neck, and he’s reminded of how good the marks felt as Kaneki made more, as a hand pressed into them, how soft Kaneki’s hair is and how he _moaned_ when he grabbed onto the hard horns―

His free hand goes to hold onto Kaneki’s arm, and he whimpers. “This,” and his head feels fuzzy, so he’s not sure what he’s saying, “this… why are you doing―“

Kaneki cuts him off with a hungry kiss, and his words taper off into a moan as a tongue leisurely traces the inside of his mouth. Kaneki pulls away, and a thumb comes up to trace his lips. “You’re _warm_ ,” Kaneki breathes, and the hand on his face tilts him forward so Kaneki can lick his ear, and the tail has somehow moved to curl around the gun in his hand, taking it. “And beautiful, and you behave _so well_ for me,” he lets out a whimper, clutching at leather with both hands and hiding in in the crook of the other’s neck as Kaneki bites his ear, voice low, “and you’d be _so good_ at screaming my name, like you know you want to.”

He keens, biting the demon’s neck lightly and muffling the Kaneki that’s pulled from inside. The hand on the back of his neck trails down his spine, the demon’s other hand joining it at the small of his back, and he shivers as he’s pressed against Kaneki’s firm body. And he’s so _cold_ too, which makes him feel even hotter, and how’s he supposed to _think_ with Kaneki so close?

A hand leaves his back to interlace with his right hand, and Kaneki’s tail curls around his hand, putting the gun back into it, and he adjusts his grip on it more comfortably. The demon makes a pleased sound, and the other’s hand covers his again, guiding the gun up to the side of his head, and he shivers, hyper-aware as he _feels_ the hammer cock back, “like that, right?” Kaneki licks the shell of his ear again, and terror forms in stomach with how _happy_ the demon sounds to _point a loaded gun at his head_.

He shivers, pushing himself away from Kaneki to glare at him, trying to get his hand off the gun, but Kaneki just squeezes his hand tighter. “You’re _insane_!”

Kaneki just smiles at him, and he looks to the side to see the demon’s finger on the trigger. Kaneki’s other hand cups his jaw, and he tenses, glaring as the demon pecks him on the lips. “It’s one way for me to leave,” Kaneki says it like it _helps_ , and he grits his teeth.

Fueled by anger and fear, he takes control of the gun, putting the hammer back and flicking the safety on. He grips it firmly with his hands and aims at Kaneki’s chest, who looks delighted. “ _No_. Don’t _ever_ do that again.”

Kaneki pouts, looking a bit hurt, “why would I want to kill you?”

“Because you’re _insane_!” He hisses and presses the gun deeper into Kaneki’s chest, and he’s getting the feeling that Kaneki just found it some _joke_ to do that.

The demon sighs and a hand gently holds his wrist, and he watches warily as Kaneki guides the gun to under his own chin. He considers flicking the safety off, but Kaneki would be happy about it, and he freezes as the demon steps closer. Kaneki caresses the gun and takes another step, “you’re so mean.”

Some of his anger disappears and he breathes shakily, licking his lips. The gun feels cold and wrong in his hand, even as he continues to use it so Kaneki doesn't come any closer, and now he’s _shaking_ again, burst of confidence lost. “St-stop that.”

Kaneki’s other hand moves to hold his neck, and he falters as Kaneki pulls him closer.  A cold tongue licks his lips, and his heart pounds. “Such a _tease_ ,” Kaneki slowly whispers, the other’s hand on the gun covering his own shaking one, and he squeezes his eyes shut.

Forget Kaneki ― _how insane am_ I _?!_ ― because he still wants to be consumed, wants for Kaneki to stop teasing _him_ with being so close and doing nothing, and he’s not thinking clearly as his free hand goes to grab Kaneki’s hip to bring the demon closer, sweeping his tongue into Kaneki’s open mouth.

He’s sure there are plenty of reasons why this is a _bad idea_ , but Kaneki moans into his mouth, and the hand on his chin moves to wind around his shoulders, and he shivers. He trails his hand up to clutch soft white hair, and his head goes fuzzy as Kaneki moans again, biting into his mouth, and he can almost _feel_ the pressure as Kaneki forces the gun deeper into his neck.

He drags his hand up to hold onto a horn, and he arches into Kaneki as the demon’s tail goes around his waist. Kaneki whimpers brokenly, and he can only find good things in the way Kaneki wraps around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was another 'version' of the after a point, but I like this one more. Because reasons. *shrugs* ~~It didn't have Kaneki pointing the gun at Hide's head, but apparently i was into a more violent sort of acceptance. Which I should've realised with... the gun...~~
> 
> It's getting a bit easier with writing, but this chapter was so difficult. First, the gun itself ~~because I have a kink, even though I don't like guns irl~~ , and then Kaneki being an asshole, and I was considering going for the 'softer' alt, but I liked it anyway, even with me naturally going ??? ? ?? at parts. ~~I'm also lazy. And depraved. And self-indulgent.~~


	6. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Cont. of previous chapter, so there is a gun. _Brief_ return of serial killer thoughts ~~at the worst possible moment hahah~~. Probably consent issues, but it's a "there and gone" thing. 
> 
> *looks at kudos and hits* Um. Wow. @_@ I was not expecting this depraved, fucked up self-indulgence to be so... Uh. Yeah. Thanks? You're all awesome~

Hide is so warm and beautiful, especially with a gun in his hand and fear in his eyes. He’s even more beautiful when he looks angry ― which he’d gladly drink in ― but the forceful way he’s being kissed is even better. The gun presses deeper into his throat and he strains against it, whimpering into Hide’s warm mouth, the desire he feels is oddly bright and sharp within him.

The end of the gun grinds into his neck, and he makes a choked sound, his hand around Hide’s shoulders moving to pull at blond hair roughly. Regrettably, he lets go of the gun to grip at Hide’s shirt, tail twisting around Hide’s waist tightly to draw him even closer, and Hide _moans_. He smirks and bites the blond’s lips before moving to bite down Hide’s jaw, licking down his throat. He’s stopped by Hide’s shirt, so he bites down on collarbones and Hide gasps.

He can feel the gun in Hide’s left hand as they grab onto his shoulders, and he hums thoughtfully as they pull at his clothes. He _could_ go back to kissing Hide, _or_ he could unwind his tail from the blond, put his hands on Hide’s arms and trailing down warm skin, lips brushing Hide’s shirt as he sinks to his knees. He licks his lips, slowly dragging his eyes up to meet Hide’s wide ones.

“Wh-What’re you doing?” Hide asks, voice a bit high and face turning red. He cocks his head to the side, settling on the ground with a leg under him, caressing HIde’s wrists as he curls his tail loosely around the blond’s ankle closest to it. Hide lets out a sound as he brings the hand with the gun closer to him, putting his other hand on the blond’s hip, and he smirks at Hide’s alarmed expression.

The gun shakes in Hide’s hand until he stills it with his own, bringing it closer to his mouth. Keeping his eyes locked onto brown eyes, he licks the cold metal before putting the end of the gun in his mouth.

Hide gapes, blush spreading to the tips of his ears, and he looks so _pretty_ that his hands twitch, wanting to feel the warmth. He licks a stripe up the gun as he guides it deeper into his mouth, and he moans at the sharp taste, eyes fluttering shut. A strangled moan rings out from above him, and a hand clutches his shoulder as he focuses on the gun, the end of it scraping against his throat.

The gun jerks in his mouth as Hide leans into him, panting, and he opens his eyes, delighting in seeing how wide and dilated the human’s eyes are. Slowly, he puts his tongue flat against the gun as he moves away from it, teeth scraping against metal as it parts from him.

He blinks up at Hide, tail moving to swish behind him as he waits in anticipation.

Hide drags him up by his shoulder, and he grins into the savage kiss, moaning as Hide bites him hard enough to bleed. His hands move to clutch the blond’s face, their teeth clashing as as the gun is thrust onto where his pulse would’ve been on his neck, and he shivers. He lets go of Hide’s face to grab onto the gun with a hand, doing the opposite of what Hide did earlier and pulling back the hammer.

Lips move away from his, and he moans in disappointment, opening his eyes to see Hide staring at the gun. “You’re insane,” Hide says quietly. He strokes the blond’s cheek with his thumb, his hand on the gun making it so Hide’s finger is on the trigger.

He pulls Hide closer to bite at red lips, “do it.”

“Why?”

“ _Do it_ ,” he urges, holding onto Hide’s hand as he tries to move it away.

“No!” Hide kisses him deeply, and he hears the gun click before it’s no longer against his neck. He bites at lips until he can taste blood, and he grips the human’s neck, satisfaction flowing within him as Hide whimpers. He soothes the other’s lips with his tongue, head buzzing with how _sweet_ Hide tastes, and his tail curls around a wrist. There’s a clatter as the gun falls to the ground, feeling his tail move as the hand holds onto his arm.

Hide shoves him away suddenly, looking at the tail on his wrist in alarm before glaring at him. Sighing, he unwinds his tail from the blond, pouting as Hide wipes at his lips and starts walking away.

He starts to follow, but his foot knocks into something, and he looks down to see the gun. Picking it up with his tail, he twirls it in front of him and then curling around it, sweeping his tail behind him as he walks to Hide.

* * *

 

Relaxing in his chair, he folds the yukata obi in half, absently noting the feel of black cotton as he waits for―Ah! He perks up as Hide enters the room, folding the obi again as he stands up and advances on the blond. He pulls Hide towards him by his shirt, obi held loosely in his fingers as he bites Hide’s lips, feeling him tense.

He presses into the blond, moving a hand to cradle Hide’s jaw as he separates legs with his own. Hide keens, mouth opening for him as he guides them over to the bed. Sucking Hide’s tongue, he gently pushes the blond down onto the bed and follows him, smiling into Hide as hands holds onto his upper arms.

Hide’s warm and soft beneath him, and he moans happily, moving a hand to clutch at blond hair as they kiss. He bites the blond’s lips before parting to pull off Hide’s shirt and throwing it away, taking in Hide’s confused expression and then kissing him, aggressively. Stroking the now exposed skin, he forces Hide deeper into the bed, and Hide moans.

Adjusting his position on top of the blond so that he’s straddling him, he trails his hands up Hide’s arms, gathering wrists in them. He pulls away to look down at Hide, who blinks at him and makes a half-hearted attempt at struggling before stopping. He smirks, eventually leaning down to kiss the blond again, holding Hide’s wrists in one hand, feeling around the bed for the obi he somehow dropped with his other hand.

Finding it, he makes a pleased sound, licking Hide’s mouth as he moves to stroke the other’s neck. Hide leans into him and he lets go of wrists to put the obi around Hide’s eyes. “Wh-wha―“ Hide breathes, and he swats away curious hands as he folds the obi a bit more and covers brown eyes, tying it behind Hide’s head, blindfolding him.

Hide’s hands come up to it and he binds them together with a hand above him idly, tilting his head as his eyes slowly trail up a lean torso, and he licks his lips, coming closer to lick at Hide’s neck. He makes his way up to Hide’s lips, giving him a quick kiss before pulling away, making Hide whimper. With his free hand, he traces over the blindfold, thumb caressing the blond's red cheeks; and he's glad that Hide looks as beautiful as he imagined when he saw the obi discarded in the drawer where he's put the gun.

He let’s out a satisfied hum and brings his other hand to Hide’s wrists, pulling them apart and moving them so they’re by the blond’s sides. Kissing Hide again, he leans up slowly, causing Hide to follow him as they kiss. Slowly, he brings Hide’s wrists together under him, his tail whipping around and he lets go, binding Hide’s wrists with his tail.

Hide lets out a sound as he’s pushed back onto the bed, wrists trapped under him. “What?! No-no-no-no- _please_ ― ” Hide cries out, squirming under him. He smiles and nips at Hide’s neck, desire rising the more Hide wriggles and shouts, and his hands feel their way down to the other’s hips.

Tightening his tail around Hide’s wrists, he sucks on the soft neck, bringing up Hide’s hips so he can pull down pants and boxers so he can stroke the other’s cock. Hide gasps and tries to pull his wrists apart as he becomes harder and leaking.

“Pleaseplease―I want to t― _please_ ― ” Hide begs, squirming as he makes his way down, kissing down until he reaches the other’s stomach. He stops and looks up, taking a moment to enjoy the view and to also put his hands on Hide’s hips, holding him down. Continuing down, he uncurls his tail a bit from the blond’s wrists as he takes Hide’s cock into his mouth, moaning in satisfaction.

Hide _screams_ , arching off the bed. He takes Hide in deeper, sucking him, and he wonders if Hide’s screams would sound even better _if he to **re open his throat and watched his vocal chords, neck open and bloody for him―**_

He growls, teeth grazing Hide’s cock as the tip touches the back of his throat, licking what he can. Hide pants, and he can hear “yes” and “let me” as he swallows, and he moans, mouth feeling full and warm-sticky as he brings Hide to the edge.

Pulling away, he trails a finger up the center of Hide’s chest, noting a slight sheen of sweat as he moves to bite the blond’s neck. He swallows, “you’ve been so good for me,” he coos, voice rough and Hide leans towards him as he puts his hand on the blindfold, “you should be _rewarded_ ,” he takes the blindfold off and covers eyes with his other hand as he does so.

HIde groans, and he moves his hand to clutch blond hair, pulling him closer, and Hide makes another sound, opening glazed eyes. “ _Please_ ,” Hide says desperately, leaning up to bring him into a fierce kiss. He bites at the other’s tongue, feeling Hide trying to escape from his tail, and he adjusts it, causing Hide to whimper and squirm under him.

Ending the kiss, he crawls back down, making sure that his eyes are locked with Hide’s. He puts his hands onto HIde’s hips again, staring into wide brown eyes as he licks the tip of Hide’s cock and brings it into his mouth, moving until he has all of Hide’s cock, throat aching a bit as he sucks.

Hide swears, voice raw as he breaks eye contact to writhe, and he smirks as much as he can when he hears the other’s voice crack. Moaning, he takes his time as Hide cries out, and he pushes him down as HIde tries to move his hips.

Soon enough, Hide comes with a whimper, which gets dragged out as he swallows then cleaning HIde with his tongue before pulling away. He traces his hands up Hide’s heaving sides as he crawls up to kiss the blond, slowly unwinding his tail from wrists. Hide pushes him away, so he moves to bite the shell of Hide’s ear and HIde clutches his clothes.

“What about you?” HIde asks, voice small, shifting to hide in the crook of his neck, and he blinks in confusion.

“Me?”

One of Hide’s hands brushes down to hold onto his cock, and he gasps, body pulsing with a piercing happiness, abruptly aware of how hard he is. His tail encircles HIde’s hand to pull it away as he moves to bite down on HIde’s neck. _No._

“ _No._ ”

“No? Why not?” Hide sounds confused now, and he bites down harder, making Hide groan.

 _Because you said that._ “No,” he says again, pulling away to sit on top of the blond, who has a dubious expression on his face. He leans down to kiss Hide, biting at his lips as he parts, happy to see the blond follow him as he moves away. Hopping off the bed, he stalks over to the bookcase to pull a book out. “You need to buy more books.”

Hide lets out a frustrated sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at chapter*
> 
> *sighs* Kaneki continues to be a weird asshole, and my favourite type of HIde makes an appearance! ~~sexually~~ frustrated Hide~
> 
> Hmmmm. Originally, _Bruises_ was going to have a bj but I was like "noooooo" and so it's here instead. Oh! And please lookit this pretty art by the lovely Mari, also featuring blindfolds: [Click!](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/102374201845/pomelopasta-happy-birthday-lenre-senpai) *hearteyes*
> 
> Also, since this is now done, I'm gonna try to focus more on the upcoming [hidekane week](http://hidekaneweek.tumblr.com/post/102391930163/hellooo-tokyo-ghoul-fandom-we-will-be-hosting) and _try_ to write things for that... ~~and the next chapter is um... so, lots of procrastination.~~


	7. Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Unsafe sex, inappropriate use of tails... Do not do any of this without proper consent and discussion. 
> 
> _This fic is bad life advice. Don't follow it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to [Maria](http://hidebot.tumblr.com/)~ <3

It’s dark. And he should be sleeping.

But it’s dark because he’s hidden himself under his sheets, because he just woke up from a _very_ graphic dream involving the demon that he accidentally summoned. And who is in this very room. Hiding seems to be the best option right now. At least his dream didn’t get too far before he woke up.

The bed shifts slightly and he tenses as he feels Kaneki hover over him. A hand strokes the sheet over his head before moving, and he curls into a ball as the the sheet is pulled away. Kaneki looks happy above him, and he glares. He can hear Kaneki’s tail swish as the demon leans down, and he’s pretty sure the moonlight and desk light _definitely_ aren’t making those eyes glow. “What are you doing?”

_Wondering where my life went wrong, obviously._ “Nothing,” he scoffs. “What’re _you_ doing?”

Kaneki smirks and he tries to sink into the mattress as Kaneki leans down more. His heart jumps as the demon’s expression changes to… concern? “You were calling me,” Kaneki says ever-so-helpfully, and mortification sets in because _no. No! No! I wasn’t… No!_

He scrambles up to press his back against the wall, bumping into Kaneki a few times, and the demon just looks amused. “I―I was?” he chokes out, swallowing when Kaneki puts his hands on the wall either side of him. He’s reminded of the _other_ time Kaneki did this and he crosses his arms, wishing he couldn't feel his skin tingle from thinking of that _one_ kiss.

“Very loudly,” Kaneki says, still looking concerned, and he twitches because he’s sure Kaneki is _far_ from worried. “But it seemed like you were having such a nice dream, so I didn't want to wake you,” Kaneki continues, voice sweet, and he feels his face go hot.

“Uhhh, well, I, ahhhh…” he stammers, squeaking when one of Kaneki’s hands moves to trace his jaw. He licks his lips, faintly aware of his rising heartbeat, and then Kaneki’s eyes zero on his mouth, expression melting into something more _hungry_. A thumb caresses his lips open and Kaneki inches closer. His head feels fuzzy, and he feels so hot―he’s always caught off-guard with Kaneki, even when he shouldn’t be.

Kaneki’s other hand goes to his thigh, massaging it, and he takes a deep breath so that he doesn’t moan. Which is ridiculous. _Stop being ridiculous―I’m just tired. That’s why I’m getting worked up so easily, even though that sounds like a pathetic lie._ “Tell me,” the demon whispers against his mouth, and the hand on his thigh makes its way under his shirt to caress his side.

He can feel his blush spread to his ears, and he hesitates before moving to hold onto Kaneki’s arms. The hand on his lips goes to his cheek. “You―you―” He’s cut off with a kiss, the hand on his face pulling him closer, and he moans as a tongue sweeps into his mouth. Which is conveniently stopping him from talking. Not that he could’ve actually said it; he would’ve died of mortification before then. _Maybe I could just_ show…

_Really?!?_ a small voice in his head exclaims, but he pushes it away with a _yesyes_ , and Kaneki’s tail comes up to curl around his stomach under his shirt, urging him to to grab the demon’s shoulders. Kaneki’s other hand comes up to hold his face still as they kiss. He shoves Kaneki to the middle of the bed without breaking their kiss, and he can feel the demon smirk, letting out an amused sound as he’s moved backwards. The hands on his face trail slowly down to his neck and he shivers.

His head feels fuzzy and _good_ , and so he holds onto the other’s shoulders as he pulls himself forward, straddling Kaneki.

Kaneki ends the kiss. He looks down and absently fidgets with the leather on the demon’s shoulders while Kaneki bites his mouth and hums. The hands on his neck make their way to clutch his hair, dragging him down into a savage kiss, and he whimpers. A tail slips down to his waist, and he squirms as he’s pulled closer, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Kaneki parts from him, and hands slide down to take off his shirt before he’s tugged into another kiss. There’s a faint pain, which would be from Kaneki making his tongue bleed with his teeth, and _ow, why the biting?_ Kaneki sucks on his tongue before separating, moving away from him.

Frowning, he opens his eyes and moves forward so he can climb onto the demon again, squeezing Kaneki’s shoulders as he goes down for a kiss. Hands clutch at his neck to draw him in.

At least, until they leave and Kaneki moves further away _again_ , and he lets out a frustrated sound. Scowling, he glares at Kaneki, who raises his eyebrows. He straddles the infuriating demon with a glare _again_ and moves a hand onto soft hair. Kaneki whines as his head is angled so they can kiss, and he expresses his frustration through teeth and tongue.

One of Kaneki’s hands returns to his shoulder, slowly trailing down his back and grabbing his ass. He squirms on the demon’s lap and grabs onto the horn close to his hand, causing Kaneki to moan into his mouth. Kaneki’s other hand clutches his neck, a thumb lightly stroking his skin as he’s pulled closer.

Kaneki’s arms tense, and he squeaks, breaking the kiss because suddenly he feels disoriented. He hooks his legs around the other’s waist and his arms around his shoulders, giving Kaneki a confused look. Kaneki just smiles and and goes back to stroking his neck. He tilts his head and adjusts his hold on Kaneki’s shoulders, and he squints at the demon as he feels the tail leave his body.

_Okay, this is very impressive and hot, but why?_ There’s a muffled sound and then Kaneki sits down on the chair, pulling him down too, and that definitely wasn’t― _oh_. He’s tugged into a kiss, and he holds onto the other’s shoulders tightly as he moves his legs so that they’re folded on either side, and―can the chair even handle this? Its arms seem so flimsy.

Hands travel to to pull at his pants, and he lets out an indignant moan as he’s nudged off of the other’s lap. Kaneki bites his lips as hands remove his own pants and underwear and pull him back onto the demon’s lap. One of Kaneki’s hands make its way up to his hair, while the other hand settles on his left hip.

He tugs at the leather on Kaneki’s shoulders, and the hand on his hip moves to grab his ass, a finger making it’s way between his cheeks. Squeaking, he he pulls the hand away, and he can _feel_ the look in return more than he can actually see it. “N-no, wait!” His tongue brushes against Kaneki’s mouth as he licks his lips. “J-just wait and―” He pulls at the leather in a _get this off_ gesture and then climbs off the demon.

Turning around, he hears the sound of a zipper as he goes to get the jar of lube from his bedside drawer. He makes  his way back over, focusing on twisting the lid open before looking up, to a now very naked Kaneki sitting on the chair. And wow, okay, so he could _feel_ the abs before, _and_ the whole skin-tight suit thing, but actually seeing them is something else.

He absently puts the lube on the desk and returns to his position on top of the demon, putting his hands on Kaneki’s abs. Which are _really nice_ , and he tries to look at them, but there’s a hand in his hair dragging him into a kiss. He huffs against Kaneki’s mouth, scratching the other’s abs and shivering as Kaneki’s other hand strokes up and down his spine.

Kaneki smirks against his lips, and he finds himself relaxing as the other’s tongue enters his mouth. A tail winds around his waist again, making him gasp and hold onto the demon’s shoulders as it slowly starts to curl around his hard cock. Breaking the kiss, he surges upwards, gasping for breath as the tail continues to encircle his crotch.

Beneath him, Kaneki chuckles as he puts an arm around the demon’s shoulders, and the tail keeps twisting as he moans into white hair. His other hand grasps Kaneki’s right horn, causing Kaneki to groan. He nuzzles into the demon’s hair, clutching the demon tightly as the tail coils and loosens, slick from his pre-come and― _how can he even―?!_

The hand in his hair jerks his head up roughly and he moans, chair creaking as he writhes, scratching at the demon’s back. Kaneki nibbles at his chest, trailing up to his neck. He whimpers as the demon gently guides his head to a shoulder, only able to fold under Kaneki’s hands, feeling hot and wound up. He shivers as Kaneki slowly bites his way up to his ear, choking back a moan as that tail keeps doing _illegal_ ― “So good,” Kaneki coos softly, hand on his back, stroking his spine, and _this is all too much―_

The tail stops, easing off as he catches his breath, disappointment forming a pit in his stomach. “ _No_ ,” he whines, nudging the hand going through his hair with his head.

“No?” Kaneki licks his earlobe, and then lightly kisses down his neck. He moans and brings his other hand down to hold onto Kaneki’s shoulders.

“D-Don’t stop,” he chokes out and Kaneki, of course, _stops_. He bites down on his tongue and wriggles, bumping into the tail hovering around his crotch.

Kaneki stills him with his hands, biting his jaw. The frustrated sound he lets out soon turns into a moan as the other’s tail coils around him again. Panting, he nestles his head into Kaneki’s neck, and he’s stunned with how much he _wants_. In his daze, he’s faintly aware as the hand in his hair leaves, tail pausing momentarily.

Without warning, a cold and slippery finger enters, and he bolts up in shock, scrabbling to grip at the demon’s shoulders. He sways forward, groaning at the slight pain, but the hand on his back is massaging him gently and he gradually relaxes. Kaneki kisses his chest as the finger starts to go deeper. A moan is pulled out of him as the tail twists around his cock.

The now-warm finger leaves him and returns with another, making him uncomfortable for a moment. He’s sure he’s moaning Kaneki’s name as he starts being stretched open. The chair creaks due to his squirming and Kaneki adds another finger, humming happily. He chokes on his breath, the sensations flowing through him, overwhelming.

Kaneki’s fingers brush against a cluster of nerves and he arches, crying out with ecstasy. All too soon, the other’s fingers pull out and the absence makes him keen, tail stopping too. The hand on his back moves to take his left hand, pulling it off the demon’s shoulder and he blinks in confusion as Kaneki brings it to his lap.

Leaning back a bit, his legs bump into the arms of the chair as Kaneki pulls his other hand into his lap. Their foreheads brush, and he gives the demon a puzzled look. Kaneki bites at his lip. “Cold, right?” _Cold? What’s―_

_―Oh._

In his defence, he was close to coming _twice_. Licking his lips, he looks down at Kaneki’s cock, which he’s sure he would’ve seen if he hadn’t been distracted by abs earlier. Kaneki’s thumbs draw circles on his wrists, and he looks over to the lube on the desk, moving to coat his right hand with it. Licking his lips, he bites them in concentration as he begins to stroke Kaneki’s hard cock.

Kaneki moans as he strokes the demon’s cock, and he gulps, trying to shake off the _amateur_ feeling as he coats the other’s shaft with lube. He shivers as Kaneki’s dry hand travels up his spine to clutch his hair. Kaneki bites his way into his mouth and he lets out a surprised sound, hands slipping off the other’s cock before he manages to get his around it, pumping it.

The demon growls, and he gasps as the tail wraps around his cock, coiling around him illicitly. Pulling a hand away, he holds onto Kaneki’s shoulder and Kaneki keeps _moaning_ and everything’s getting dizzy again. Breaking the kiss, he  gazes down, angling the other’s cock as he shifts up, guiding Kaneki’s cock to his entrance. The tip enters and breath is knocked out of him.

Gasping, he gets used to the feeling, and Kaneki slowly rubs his clammy sides as he takes Kaneki in. Putting his now free hand on Kaneki’s other shoulder, he takes a deep breath and heaves himself up, then sinks back down. Kaneki kisses his chest as he thrusts himself up and down.

Kaneki grips his waist, and he’s not sure what he’s shouting, thrown off balance with how gentle the other’s tail seems to be now. The chair squeaks, Kaneki shifting under him and as he goes down, Kaneki’s cock brushes his prostate.

Crying out, pleasure rushes through him and he whimpers as Kaneki pulls him up, bringing him down and he’s _not going to last―I’m going to die―fuck―_

―And everything goes white. The next thing he’s aware of is that’s on his bed. Opening his eyes, he finds Kaneki nipping his collarbone, tail whipping around idly. Gulping, he struggles to recall anything else besides blinding ecstasy, only half-remembering a moaned _**Hide**_.

_Note to self: do this again sometime._ He shifts on the bed and his body aches. _Also, have a nice relaxing shower soon._ Kaneki looks up at him and _smiles_. The demon makes his way up to kiss his mouth sweetly, cupping his face.

Which, okay. Affectionate Kaneki―weird, but nice. He encircles the other’s shoulders as they kiss, a tingling feeling going all the way to his toes. Kaneki parts to bite down on his neck, thumbs stroking his face and he stares at his ceiling dazedly until the demon moves off him briefly, causing his arms to fall back onto the bed.

A piece of fabric begins to clean him up, tickling his sensitive skin and _―where did Kaneki―oh, my shirt._ Kaneki throws the shirt somewhere after he’s done with it and… gets off him? _Affectionate but not cuddly, huh?_

He pushes himself into a sitting position with his arms, watching as Kaneki picks up his leather outfit.

“No!” He croaks, and then he coughs, hoping whatever bullshit he’s going to say next sounds less like his vocal chords were replaced with sandpaper. Kaneki gives him a perplexed look. “It’s just, well…” He waves his hands around. “...they’re eye-catching, and you’ve been wearing them for… a long time, and, change is good, yeah,” he finishes with a nod. Besides, Kaneki’s clothes seems unnecessarily complicated.

Kaneki’s rolls his eyes and then gives him an expectant look. Sighing, he stands up and makes his way to his wardrobe, taking out a long-sleeved white dress shirt and pinstriped pants ― which he didn’t even know he had ― and throws them in Kaneki’s general direction. With a huff, he walks over to lean on his bedside table, gripping the edges as Kaneki puts on the pants first.

The shirt is half-way buttoned up when Kaneki stops, looking particularly pleased with himself. The demon makes his way over to trap him against the table. A leg goes between his own and his heart jumps, looking down and abs, mostly hidden by the shirt, but still. And unrelated, but white shirt and rainy days? _I should pat myself on the back―_

―and his thoughts are cut off when lips brush against his softly, causing his heart to jump at the touch. “Your dream mustn’t have been that good.”

_… What?_ “What?”  He tears his eyes away from Kaneki’s chest, catching eyes briefly before looking resolutely at the wall behind the demon’s shoulder.

A finger makes its way up the center of his chest, and there’s that tail brushing against his thigh. “Well, you _did_ scream louder for me,” Kaneki says casually, smiling. The other’s hand has reached his face, and he swallows as a thumb brushes against his lips.

Clearly he’s underestimated something here, because he _can’t_ be wanting more already! Except for the obvious fact that he does, what with the desire shooting through him. He grasps onto the wood behind him tightly, holding himself back. “I, uh…“ he babbles uselessly, tongue flicking against Kaneki’s thumb. The table shakes as he crashes into it, slipping out of the demon’s grasp.

He needs time to process this.

In one of the coldest showers in existence, preferably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done I'm so relieved~ 
> 
> Huge thank you to [based kouhai](http://kakuhou.co.vu/) for looking over this!! *hugs Jamie tightly* Bless you. 
> 
> ~~My first ever full-blown smut and it's... this. Why couldn't I do something else vanilla, like that smut I planned to write after the first ep of Root A aired... *sighs*~~
> 
> Now that this is finally done, I can stop freaking out about it! :D (Seriously, I'm sorry chat for whining about this chapter so much) And do other things!


	8. Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** A bit of exhibitionism...
> 
> ~~Which has been a warning for like... half of all that's been posted. *sighs*~~
> 
> This has over 300 kudos now??? And over 4k hits?????? Like, I'm constantly surprised that people like this... _**Thank you~**_ <3

Bookstores are nice. Which is obvious since they have books, so maybe _nice_ doesn’t describe how happy he is to be around them. Hide has been surprising him a lot lately, with the latest one being taken here. With a budget, Hide had said before darting away to a section of the store.

Sighing, he picks at the shirt-sleeves around the wrists, still unused to the change of clothes. So flowy, itchy and loose. He fiddles with the shirt collar, frowning.

Hearing a sigh, he smooths down the shirt then looks up as Hide walks over. The blond leans against the row of books near him, and he raises an eyebrow at the three books on demons held in Hide’s arms.

Grabbing the books out of Hide’s arms with his right hand, he presses against the human’s warm body. “Hey―!” Cutting off Hide with a kiss, his other hand comes up to grip the blond’s jaw loosely. His tail wraps around the books in his hand to place them on the floor near them. Hide clutches his shirt as he bites at warm, chapped lips.

Stroking Hide’s jaw with his thumb, he smiles as the blond arches against him and pulls him closer. Hide deepens the kiss, causing him to moan and he grips some of the books near the blond’s head. Opening his eyes, he breaks the kiss slightly to look at the spine of the book his index finger is on.

_Interesting._ He licks Hide’s lips before parting, sliding the book off the shelf and he can feel a sigh from the blond as he looks through the book. The hands on his shirt leave as he reads and there’s a peaceful kind of happiness between Hide’s warmth and the books.

Leaning into the blond’s warmth more, his tail latches onto Hide’s leg and he can feel the other breathe. Hide sighs again and he flicks his eyes over to see an annoyed look being sent his way. He closes the book and puts it back on the shelf, smiling at Hide as he goes in for another kiss.

Hide lets out a surprised sound and he frames the blond’s face with his hands. Moving his tail so it curls around Hide’s right hand, he parts the other’s legs with a knee and presses Hide flat against the bookcase. _Hide and books_ , he hums at the thought, trailing his hands down the blond’s tense body to pull at the other’s shirt lightly. Hide moans softly and the hand covered by tail scrabbles to hold onto to the shelf.

He begins to nibble down Hide’s neck, licking the human’s pulse and his hands wander over to the zipper on Hide’s pants. Hide’s moans are small, restrained as he traces the seam of the zipper and he smiles as the blond shivers.  A hand clutches onto his upper arm. Humming, he bites down and Hide stifles a gasp.

Biting down harder, he draws blood and Hide’s so _quiet_ even if he can feel the blond’s cock getting harder as he strokes. Putting a hand under Hide’s shirt, he winds his tail higher around the human’s hand, settling around the other’s forearm.

There’s still a miniscule amount of space between them, which he gets rid of. And Hide should be _louder_ , should be _screaming―begging―moaning_!  Licking down to the human’s collarbones, he thinks of how nicely Hide sounded as he was fucked ― _so pretty and just for me._ He nibbles the blond’s hot skin, smiling at the quiet moans he hears. Loud or not, he’d be happy to make Hide moan forever.

A hand pulls his own away from Hide’s crotch, and he blinks down at the tail-covered arm before flicking his eyes up. Hide’s eyes are shut tight, face red and _he_ should be biting those lips instead. “I―If you keep doing what you’re doing,” Hide pauses to take a breath, and his tail unwinds to curl around the other’s knees idly, “I won’t get you the books you want.”

Pouting, he brings his hands up to stroke the blond’s face as he goes to bite Hide’s red lips. Sliding his hands so they’re tangled in Hide’s hair, and their lips brush, “how _cruel_ ,” he purrs. He traces the human’s mouth, and Hide lets out an incredulous sound, eyes fluttering open to stare at him.

“ _M―Me_!?” Hide squawks, then squeaks again ― quite cutely ― as he pulls the blond in for a kiss. The hands on him fumble before holding onto to him and he can feel Hide relax as they kiss. He presses Hide against the shelf and his hands travel to grip at the other’s shirt. Hide lets out more small moans, and he wants to find out how long it takes for Hide to **_break_**.

But no. He has to _stop_. And so he ends the kiss, watching as Hide opens his eyes, face slowly going red. He leans in and brown eyes widen as he touches the blond’s bottom lip with his thumb, cupping Hide’s jaw. Hide’s so _cute_!

Suddenly, he’s being shoved away, and he huffs, crossing his arms as he watches Hide walk away. He should really hate this, but it only manages to be a bit annoying. And how could he hate such a nice view?

He sighs and picks up their books from the floor and begins to follow, then backtracks to pull out the book that distracted him from Hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably would've gotten this done sooner if I didn't have a week-long headache before... It was _lots_ of fun. I took lots of painkillers and had a lot of rest, but it's gone away now~ 
> 
> Idk, this is kind of a 'palate cleanser' after the last chap for me so... And now we return to _not_ 2k+ chapters, heh. I kind of wanted to a demon!Kaneki version of [something else](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2809235) I wrote because it amuses me. ~~I am a simple person.~~
> 
> Ummmmmmmmm. Happy Valentines? Have a very inappropriate story for the occasion. I'm going to start (re)watching Buffy S4 after I've managed to post this up probably~


	9. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I post, I'm surprised with how much more kudos and hits there are... Thank you, lovely people~ <3 No warnings for this one, beyond the whole 'sexual situations' ahead.

He didn’t know why he got the demonology books when he could’ve gotten some perfectly good manga instead. Curiousity, maybe? And actually skimming through them, he finds himself comparing the demons described to Kaneki.

_Demons commonly use masquerade._ He’s pretty sure Kaneki doesn’t have another form. Or maybe it’s like one of those things, where he can’t comprehend Kaneki’s true form? That would be… terrifyingly awesome.

_Demons sometimes have detachable parts_ in folklore. And… no. Kaneki _definitely_ isn’t the detachable type. He’s had plenty of chances to check.

_Demons can’t love._ And clearly this author never met Kaneki, because Kaneki loves teasing him. And books. There’s a love for books there too.

_Demons are from Hell._ Well, Kaneki came from _somewhere_ , and somewhere Kaneki doesn’t like to think about, so it’s probably Hell-like. There’s also the whole _becoming a demon because of a strong wish_ thing too.

Groaning, he rubs his eyes, putting the last of the books onto the small pile in the corner of the sofa. Looking down, he finds the demon in question on his lap, eyes closed and looking peaceful. He squints down at the demon, who continues to… do nothing.

Kaneki’s settled closer to the edge of his knees to make room for his horns and okay, this is a tiny bit weird. The demon reminds him of a cat a bit and he squints, looking at Kaneki’s face closely. Maybe he should push Kaneki off him? But it’s not like Kaneki’s doing anything in particular, just… doing what he does that’s not resting. Meditating?

His laptop hasn’t been in the same place it was when he was asleep. Kaneki _does not_ rest. Letting out a breath, he pokes the horn closest to him and wonders if he should be impressed or terrified that the demon probably knows how to delete internet history.

He pokes the horn again, blinking. They look smooth and ringed, but they’re hard and rough to the touch. Idly, he traces down the horn until he reaches the demon’s hair, freezing as Kaneki shifts slightly before stopping. He tangles a hand in the white hair and makes his way to Kaneki’s forehead, noting that the other’s hair is softer the closer to his horns.

Twirling a few strands between his fingers, he stops and continues down to brush a closed eye, and then soft skin of the demon’s cheek. His fingers reaches Kaneki’s ( _very soft_ ) lips, making him tense up, staring at the other’s face closely, half-expecting Kaneki to open his mouth and _start sucking them_ and _this is a bad idea_ , alarm (and lust) growing the more he―

_Bad idea_ , he repeats, taking his hand away from Kaneki’s face. And really, this whole _thing_ is a bad idea! And he goes along with it because _well **Kaneki** starts it_ and then another part is _you know how people in higher education sometimes do crazy things?_ And he may also be an idiot. And, sex. The sex is _really nice_ , he can’t deny. (Is that too many reasons, or not enough?)

It’s not like he’s starting anything though, he’s just… curious. _Kaneki_ ’s the one who always starts it, not him. Nope. And he’s definitely not the one who looks satisfied once he’s had his fill. Taking a breath, he tramples down his desire. He stares down at Kaneki’s calm face, and _would it be so bad to kiss him first?_

He blushes and looks away pointedly, eyes catching onto Kaneki’s lazily swishing tail. Blinking, he brings his hand to hover over the demon’s shoulder. The tips of his fingers graze soft fabric as they travel down Kaneki’s form and _why is Kaneki so soft like this―_

Glancing at Kaneki’s still peaceful face momentarily, his hand stops at the other’s pants, which, he recalls, thinking of how long his legs looked in the bookstore, _looking sinfully good on Kaneki and what right does he have to look so attractive anyw…_

_… I just thought “sinfully good.”_ He sighs, _it was inevitable, I guess._

He eyes the demon’s tail warily, knowing how smooth and firm it is. And long. Long enough to easily tie his wrists with, and he shivers. Why is his mind so very vivid when it concerns Kaneki?

Pulling his hand away, he jolts in surprise as the tail wraps around it. Flexing his hand, he gulps as his mind reminds him of where else the tail has been in technicolour. Do you think if you shined some sort of special light on him, you’d see all the marks Kaneki left on him? Imprints of Kaneki’s tail around his wrists, waist, dick, his neck would practically light up and―

―And he should _stop_ thinking about this. Taking a sharp breath, he uses his other hand to ease the tail off, and then putting his hands under his thighs. He squeezes his eyes shut, proceeds to try and breathe deeply, and not think about the demon on his lap.

Which goes well ― until a tail wraps around his wrist. And there’s a hand making it’s way up to his shoulder, then slowly making it’s way into his hair. He squeezes his eyes shut even tighter, shivering as he feels Kaneki moves to sit on top of him.

He can feel Kaneki’s face close to his, and the demon’s other hand clutches his shoulder. The ensuing kiss isn’t as much of a surprise, other than how soft and not-bitey it is. Kaneki hums and pushes him further into the sofa, causing him to grip onto the other’s arms.

Kaneki shifts and brings him forward slightly, and the demon breaks the kiss so he can be pushed down on the sofa. Brisk hands take off his shirt, and he can feel himself melting into the sofa as Kaneki kisses him again. He shivers as hands caress his chest, and the demon settles on top of him, tail swishing. Kaneki’s kissing him softly and almost _chastely_ and it’s very confusing. Nice, but confusing.

And how could he forget Kaneki’s _hands_ , which are cold and calloused and the blackened nails ― that grazed against his nipples, making him gasp and continue clutch Kaneki’s arms, and there’s a moment of bafflement as he expects to hold onto leather, not cotton. Kaneki’s skillful hands sweep down, featherlight to undo his fly, and he groans in frustration as the demon begins kiss down his neck gently.

He tugs at the other’s shirt roughly, but Kaneki doesn’t get rougher, and his frustration builds even more as the demon’s hands stroke up and down his thighs.

To his surprise, he growls a bit as he snatches a fistful of white hair to pull the demon into a rough kiss, on his end anyway. Kaneki just smiles and kisses him back softly, hands idly stroking and he groans in frustration again, biting into the demon’s mouth.

One of Kaneki’s hands comes up to tilt his head back, and his hair brushes against the sofa’s arm as the demon breaks the kiss, and the frustrating trend of barely-there kisses continues down his neck. “Always so mean, Hi- _de_ ,” Kaneki whispers, lips brushing against his skin, and he stirs as a thumb strokes under his ear.

“ _Shut up_ ,” he grits out, trying to tug Kaneki in for another kiss, but the demon just slowly makes his way down to his chest. The hand on his thigh moves (very slowly) to brush against his crotch, and he twitches as Kaneki’s tail ― and here’s a word of the day! ― _slowly_ curls around his left thigh. “ _Kaneki_.”

“ _Hide_ ,” Kaneki says mockingly, and he whimpers as a hand makes its way past his pants and boxers to stroke his cock, skillfully making him harder. He grips the base of Kaneki’s horns, tries to make him come up, but all that accomplishes is making the demon pause before continuing down, lips brushing against skin.

The hand under his ear starts to scrape its way down too, and he moans, throwing his head back. Kaneki calls _him_ mean, but he’s not the one doing _this_! Squirming, he yanks on the other’s horns, mind going fuzzy with pleasure as Kaneki works at his cock, and nails scratch down his chest, stomach, until they end up at his pants.

Kaneki kisses his stomach, humming as the tail uncurls from his thigh, and his heart jumps as his pants and boxers are pulled down. Licking his lips, he stares up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the weight of Kaneki’s stare as he feels lips brush down his to his dick, and he squeezes his eyes shut, hyper-aware as the demon’s mouth opens, tongue pressing against his cock, wrenching a moan out of him as Kaneki slowly makes his way to the tip.

The demon hums again, and he grasps at black horns as hands hold his hips down. He knows Kaneki’s cold, but all he can feel is heat as he’s taken into the demon’s mouth, and he lets go of a horn to hold onto the arm of the sofa behind him, unable to stop moaning as Kaneki sucks and licks and his body throbs, wrists aching and― _hey remember last time this happened. You were tied up and blindfolded and it felt **so satisfying―**_

He cries out, arching as Kaneki moans around him, and he can’t get closer due to the other’s hands and he feels like he’s going to burn up, and he can _look_ this time, eyes shooting open as he realises. Panting, he bites his lip, forces himself to look down, and he chokes, shutting his eyes, sure that the image of Kaneki looking up at him will be burned onto his mind.

Mind going fuzzy, he grips onto Kaneki’s horn and sofa tightly, feeling like he’s going to float away as Kaneki… pulls away?? Letting out a confused noise, his skin tingles as teeth lightly scrape against his cock, and he whines as Kaneki licks the tip of his cock, feeling bereft.

Kaneki slips out of his grasp, and he brings his hands to cover his face, pleasure fading away quickly. Disoriented, he focuses on getting his breath back, feeling something grab his ankles, holding them up until they’re put back down on something.

Rubbing his face, he peeks through his fingers, finding Kaneki sitting at the other end of the sofa, his feet in the demon’s lap. There was the last book he skimmed through in Kaneki’s hand, with the other hand lying over his ankles. He lets out a sigh, annoyance building as he looks at Kaneki’s calm face, taking his hands away from his face to yank his pants up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing that end part. Which was good. :D Shout-out to [this song](http://attritionuk.bandcamp.com/track/snakepit) for helping the end part, too~ 
> 
> I realised that I have yet to show any of the art I've gotten for this! Which I'll rectify right now! 
> 
> There's this [sketchy art](http://hide.violates.me/post/102355760144/some-demon-au-i-drew-at-some-boring-class-i-dont) from Krizz~   
> Wife art! [Here](http://falsehero.tumblr.com/post/109483675284/based-on-two-of-the-few-gems-you-can-find-in-the)! (Also featuring Maria's Fateswap Hide!)   
> And last, this _really pretty_ [nsfw art](http://hidekanesupportgroup.tumblr.com/post/111398469454/chouera-based-on-this-wonderful-fic-here-x)!!! Ahhhhhh~ 
> 
> ~~Please feel free to draw pretty art.~~
> 
> Now that this is done (and where did all the words come from? I expected this to be less than a k, not this) I might work on another thing I have, and the next chap... sometime... ~~I'm a slow writer/updater. RIP.~~


	10. Sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** for exhibitionism - well, it's a public place, but no-one's around? *shrugs*
> 
> With my [long fic](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/117236639475/hidekane-in-the-depths-of-you) done, I can now come back to this! :D Though getting back into it was kind of hard at first...

For lunch at university, Hide goes to three places. The first, going out to a cafe or fast food with his friends. The second, a cafeteria on-campus. And the third, which the human has chosen for today, the roof of one of the buildings.

Resting his head on his hand, he eyes Hide and the bento the human’s eating, and the sun makes the blond glow. A phantom heart skips a beat, and he furrows his brows, looking away from Hide and staring at the empty, except for two, roof. Standing up, he makes his way over, sitting next to the blond. Their knees are touching. It feels nice.

Hide stops eating to stare at him suspiciously, eventually picking at his food, staring warily at him still.

The sunlight suits Hide, he decides as he stares. _Why should I just look when I can―_ he moves forward, taking Hide’s bento out of the other’s hands to put it aside as he holds the human’s face still. Hide squawks at the abrupt kiss, and the food (rice?) tastes like ash. He brings his other hand to clutch at blond hair. Hide’s hands hold onto the front of his shirt as he settles onto the human’s warm lap, tail whipping behind him happily as the taste of food fades away.

Ending the kiss, he pulls away a bit to stare at Hide’s face. _So, so beautiful_ and he brings his other hand up to stroke a soft cheek. _Are those freckles?_ His lips brush Hide’s as he moves closer, and he pays the blond’s now confused expression no mind as he traces freckled skin lightly.

There are more freckles on Hide’s neck, and so his finger slowly makes its way down, making the human’s neck to arch toward him. The hands on his shirt collar pull him down into a kiss, and Hide lets out an annoyed sound as the back of his head meets the ground.

Humming, he focuses on nibbling Hide’s lips, and he smiles as Hide groans in frustration, teeth clacking as the blond drags him closer. Shifting on top of Hide, he wraps his tail around Hide’s shin, lightly tugging it so he can sit in between Hide’s legs. Ending the kiss, he slowly bites his way down to Hide’s neck, ignoring the hand pulling at his hair as he bites down, drawing blood.

Hide groans, arms and legs clenching around him. Licking his lips, he makes a pleased sound as he shifts his grip on Hide’s neck, eyes flickering over the various freckles before choosing one near the blond’s Adam apple to bite. Hide curls around him, and he moans at the warmth, fingers under the human’s shirt moving to graze a nipple.

“F―fuck,” Hide chokes out, making him smile as he presses closer, feeling an obvious hardness as he continues to mark the blond’s neck. His tail uncurls to whip behind him and Hide’s next sound is more frustrated as he bites down again. “I should rea―we should―what if someone _sees_ ―“ Hide’s babbling stops, turning into a moan as he licks the blood away.

Pulling away, he cocks his head to the side as he looks down at the blond’s red (but not red _enough_ ) neck. People hearing Hide, he has no problem with. _Seeing_ , however… Shrugging, he leans back down and concentrates on marking the skin near Hide’s collarbones. A hand grasps onto his right horn and he nips at the edge of the blond’s collarbone, before he leans into the hand, feeling Hide’s sharp breaths. “Don’t you want them to see how much you want me?”

“ _What_ ― It’s not lik―“ Hide drags him into a kiss, and he pouts before biting the other’s lips, curling his tail around Hide’s left leg.

Pressing Hide to the ground with a hand, he returns to mark Hide’s neck, mostly ignoring the way the human grips his horn in a _get back up here_ manner. He smiles, lips brushing reddened skin as focuses on parts of Hide’s neck that aren’t red yet. “It’s not like that?” He frowns, hand underneath Hide’s shirt trailing down to the hem of the other’s pants, “maybe I should just try harder then,” he cups Hide’s crotch and bites down on a bruised patch of skin, and he smiles as he feels the warm body underneath his arch and gasp.

Soothing the marked areas with his tongue, he leans back, tail leaving Hide’s leg to whip around with delight. Tilting his head, he takes in Hide’s dilated brown eyes, red mouth and bruised neck. The blond tugs down his rumpled shirt and gives him an annoyed look as he briefly glances at the sky.

“Don’t you have class soon?”

* * *

 

Inside, the red looks more… harsh. He eyes Hide’s neck as he sits down on a table opposite of Hide’s, watching as the blond covers his neck with a hand. The human stares at him momentarily before pulling it away to make a gesture to the person next to him.

Not really caring what Hide’s talking about, he continues staring. The marks he put on Hide are better in natural light.

Pursing his lips, he decides to make sure that Hide’s neck should stay like that for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap blocked me a lot... but I also had many mental breakdowns and insecurity/anxiety within too much at once... *scratches head* So. Yeah.


	11. Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** for exhibitionism... this time with actual people around. 
> 
> Ahhhhhhhh, this one was so fun to write~ :D

Stirring from his sleep, he’s confused by the feeling of something touching his cheek. And more somethings on his right side. Yawning, he opens his eyes and looks over to find ― Kaneki. _Here I thought that dream of Kaneki coming to snuggle in bed was, well, a dream._ Starting to feel more awake, he can feel the demon’s tail curled over his knees, and then an arm draped over his chest.

It’s nice that Kaneki’s not all _scary_ (only a little bit!) like he was, but he finds it hard to adjust his mental picture of Kaneki when he does stuff like this.

Of course, it could also be that he just woke up. And also, Kaneki’s lying on his horn and it’s doing this thing where it just goes _through_ the pillow and his head hurts just looking at that. Groaning, he shuts his eyes and rubs them, stopping as Kaneki’s arm tightens around him.

Kaneki feels oddly warm, but then he remembers that the demon’s been cuddling (?????) with him for a lot of the night. And now Kaneki’s reminding him of one of those cold-blooded reptiles. Who’s leeching off of his heat, but the demon probably has more ulterior motives than say, a snake. Mostly involving sex. Which has been scaled back recently, and it’s both refreshing and frustrating.

There’s also the way that Kaneki has been making sure to give him plenty of hickies _every day_ , making his neck feel all tender, and there were also scabs from where the demon made him _bleed_. Not a pretty sight. The making out is nice though.

Is it some kind of possessive _you’re mine_ thing?  Would asking that get a straight answer? …And why does Kaneki seem to have an obsession with his collarbones?

Sighing, he pushes those thoughts away and focuses on getting up, but is stopped a hand pushing him down onto the bed. Kaneki leaves his side to instead settle on his lap, and he can’t say he wasn’t expecting something like this. “What?” He glares up, watching Kaneki tilt his head to the side. Oddly enough, he gets flashbacks to that time on the university roof ― and how _pretty_ Kaneki looked with his blood on his mouth― and _woah, okay, no, stop that right now!_ “Kaneki,” he whines.

All he gets in reply is a hand massaging his hair, and after a few moments, the demon leans down to kiss him softly, hands coming up to frame his face. Kissing back, he brings his arms up to hold onto biceps, and the fact that Kaneki’s _warm_ instead of cold is throwing him through a loop as he pulls the demon down. Above him, Kaneki lets out a pleased sound and shifts, putting a leg in-between his.

As they continue to kiss, he moves his hands to grab onto the other’s shirt collar, feeling his way down to a button and undoing it. His hands falter on their way down to the next one, due to fingertips trailing down to his neck, making him  suck in a breath, skin tingling. Kaneki begins to kiss down to his neck, and he manages to undo the next button as hands press his shoulders down.

Teeth scrape against his sensitive skin, causing him to shiver, and a tiny moan slips out as the demon nips and licks. Mind hazy, he tugs on Kaneki’s shirt as he arches into the other’s mouth, and he’s sure he’s starting to get a complex from this, to add onto his other recent Kaneki-related ones. Kaneki pulls away, and he tugs at the other’s shirt in protest, but it doesn’t stop Kaneki’s hands from trailing down to his hips.

Kaneki sits in the middle of his legs, tilting his head as he stares down. Scowling, he glares at the demon, annoyed. “Don’t you have class soon?”

He glares even more as Kaneki hops off the bed and eventually settles on boring holes into the ceiling. _I’m_ really _beginning to hate those kind of questions._

* * *

 

 _Maybe I should consider buying those turtleneck shirts… or more scarves… or a muzzle for Kaneki…_ Now, that’s a really nice image. Yep. _Keep Kaneki all silent and unable to use his mouth while I―_

 _… Was I always this kinky?_ He looks around the classroom in embarrassment, and thinks a small _sorry_ for any telepathic people nearby. Glancing around again, he notices that Kaneki’s not anywhere he can see. Which is weird, considering how much Kaneki likes his classes. The demon probably soaks up more knowledge than he does. _Sure, a sex-crazed demon may be smarter than me, but does he have a pulse and a bank account? Who’s the real winner here? That’s right. Me._

Pleased with himself, he nods and rests his chin on his hand, eventually managing to pay attention to the lecture. Kaneki’s probably behind him, or in a class nearby.

Something grabs his shins loosely, and he freezes, shutting his legs as he looks down at the desk.

 _… Or maybe he’s under my desk,_ he think with shock. There’s a faint sound of scraping, and he’s sure it’s the tips of Kaneki’s horns on the bottom of it. The hands clamp around his shins before making their way up, separating his legs as they slowly rise.

Crossing his arms self-consciously, it feels like it takes ages for Kaneki’s hands to get to his knees. A few moments later, Kaneki’s tail curls around his left ankle and the chair leg closest to it. The demon’s fingers dig around his knees, urging them to widen even more, and he slaps his hand over his mouth as he lets out a tiny squeak. Pulse racing, his eyes flicker around the room, and he quashes the urge to slither down on his seat awkwardly.

Kaneki’s hands continue, and he shivers at the feeling of the tips of thumbs tracing the inseam of his pants. He _tries_ to breathe calmly, however he can’t help feeling a bit hysteric, the small sound of horns scraping against the desk making his ears ring.

The hands have almost reached his hips, and he should― should _stop this― needs to stop this―_

Somehow, he moves his free hand under the table, and pushes at where he’s sure Kaneki’s head is, feeling the other’s hair as he shoves Kaneki away, hands falling back onto his knees. Sighing in relief, he starts to relax.

And then something surrounds his index finger, causing him to freeze. His eyes go wide as he realises that it’s _Kaneki’s mouth_ , and he clamps the hand around his mouth rigidly, fingertips jabbing into his cheek, swallowing the sudden moan as Kaneki sucks and bites his finger.

Too soon, Kaneki’s mouth leaves, and he chokes on what was _supposed_ to be a calming breath as the demon returns, this time also including his middle finger. Kaneki’s teeth graze his fingers, and he shuts his eyes as his fingers are sucked, feeling his cock throb in sympathy, skin tingling at Kaneki's obscenity.

Eventually, Kaneki’s mouth leaves again, fingers wet with saliva, and the touch of the other’s tongue makes him jolt, forcing his hand to grip the edge of the desk. He tries to close his legs, but they just knock into Kaneki, and the hands on his knees just move them back, and he can feel his ears burn with the force of his blush as he hears Kaneki lightly chuckle.

He ducks his head and stares at the table, nervousness building within as he feels hands move up his thighs. And there’s no sound of horns across the bottom of the desk, but he still feels exceedingly aware that the demon’s also coming closer. The hand on his left stops at his hips, though the other one makes it’s way under his shirt, the cold touch making him quiver as it continues up.

Heart beating rapidly and so loudly he’s sure the whole room can hear it, and he’s pretty sure Kaneki just _licked_ the zipper of his pants, causing him to squeak. Any moment now, his eyes will fall out since they’re so wide, and his mind is starting to go fuzzy as the hand maddeningly slowly crawls up, tips of fingers lightly scratching his skin―

 _―And now Kaneki’s teeth are holding onto the top of the zipper―_ and the sensation of what he’s positive is a tongue flickering it up and down until settling between teeth― he squeezes his eyes shut, feeling Kaneki _stare up_ at him. His mind oh-so-gratefully gives him the image of what Kaneki looks like, blue eyes watching him, zipper between teeth, grinning as _the zipper is slowly being pulled down―_

―He jumps up, chair hitting the desk behind him as he stands, and he ignores the part of the him that feels bereft now that Kaneki’s not touching him anymore. Shaking his head, he freezes as he stares up to a room of people staring at him. There’s a few moments of silence before he apologises for the interruption, gathering his things into his bag and holding the bag in front of him, refusing to focus on anything under his desk as he does so.

With everything gathered, he flees the room, relaxing his pace in the hallway. Soon enough, he feels the cold of Kaneki behind him, making him tense.

He does a pretty good job of ignoring the demon, until teeth nip at the edge of his ear, causing him to jolt. Scowling, he turns around to glare at Kaneki, pushing into the other’s space, “what was that?!” He hisses, and Kaneki glances to the side in confusion, “ _in there!!_ ” He gestures to the classrooms with his bag.

Kaneki’s confusion melts away and is replaced by a small smirk, “that lecture was boring and wrong,” the demon shrugs, “there were more _interesting_ things to do.”

“Y―You―It’s― _I can’t believe this―_ “ He drops his bag to grip onto the demon’s shirt collar, noting _entirely_ absently that the top ones are still unbuttoned from this morning, as he shakes Kaneki in anger and frustration, “in front of all those people!” For some reason, the people in the hallway are staring at him oddly, and it hits him that Kaneki’s been _invisible_ this whole time. And that it looks like he’s shaking and talking to thin air. _Great._ Scowling, he lets go and picks up his bag, and stalks into a room he knows is empty, slamming the door shut behind him.

Naturally, Kaneki follows him, phasing the through the door, and he twitches at the flagrant disregard of physics. The demon tilts his head, staring at him with confusion again, “you had no problem with that before,” Kaneki points out.

Remembering the club, he falters, looking away from the demon as his blush makes a comeback, “tha―that was different,” _really? With the stuttering?_ Shaking his head, he pushes away the memories.

“Different how?” Kaneki sounds so amused that he glares at him out of principle. He even keeps up the glare as Kaneki pulls him closer by the hem of his shirt, twirling them both around.

“It just was!” His back hits the door, and he stiffens as Kaneki keeps pulling at his shirt, shifting as the demon _leers_ at him. “What?” He stares down at the other’s chest, and takes a quiet moment to think about how often things seem to go out of control when they talk.

Fingers prod at his neck, making him gasp, and he keeps his eyes firmly on Kaneki’s chest as the other’s hand strokes his neck soothingly, _and that’s not really any better!_ Looking up, his stomach swoops at the demon’s fascinated expression, and he desperately tries to think of things not related to Kaneki. Like how his next class is over an hour away now, or how Kaneki keeps distracting him from his friends and uni and _fuck_ ―

The fingers at the edge of his shirt move to clutch his hip, and he brings his hand up as the demon swoops down, only to be stopped by his hand. He smiles, feeling like laughing at Kaneki’s expression, at least until the demon licks his palm, “ _stop_ ,” he whines, wincing a bit as Kaneki bites, “just calm down, okay?” The demon stops and stares at him expectantly. “ _Especially_ with the public stuff.”

Against his palm, he can feel Kaneki smirk before pulling back, and he’s confused for a moment because there’s no trace of a smirk on Kaneki’s lips. “I can try.”

He squints at the demon, suspicious. “Good.” Relaxing a little, he crosses his arms. _To go to the library, or to eat… eat. Yep._ Suddenly, Kaneki pecks his cheek, and there’s a tail going around his thigh, oh, and hands are pushing him back against the door and _really?!??!_ “Did you _not hear what I just said?!_ ” He complains.

Kaneki goes to bite his ear, “well, there’s no-one here,” the demon says, shifting to bite his jaw, tail curling around him more tightly.

Scowling, he pushes Kaneki away and opens the door, slamming it as he walks out. He hopes Kaneki’s face meets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least telepathic people got to see a show~
> 
> This one has been in my head for months, and there was a lot of cackling as I wrote this. :D Teasing Hide is so fun, 20000/10 would recommend.
> 
> It was going to end at Hide going "good," but then I thought up more... and it made me laugh... also, I forgot an exchange I wanted them to have, but I can probably fit that into a future chap... maybe.


	12. Boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Mentions** of sex toys?????? Idk. 
> 
> This is one of *waves hands around* _those_ chapters, whatever that means. You know, one of those Kaneki-why-you-so-mean ones. ~~But that's the way it's been for many chapters now... but like. Yeah.~~ These chapters are the ones I love writing the most, because they're very fun to imagine. 
> 
> Also, look! An update that didn't take a month or more! :D Amazing!!

Squinting at the TV, he wonders why anime is so weird. But then again, it’s been a few centuries since he’s tasted food, but there’s nothing else on that he really wants, so weird show with people orgasming over food it is. Sighing, he puts his chin in hand and looks over to the other side of the apartment.

What _could_ Hide be doing in the bathroom? Avoiding him? _I’m hurt._

It’s almost the end of the episode, and he’s pondering rereading one of his books when the bathroom door opens, and Hide walks out, looking disgruntled as he stomps over to his room. Getting up, he swiftly follows the blond into the room and grabs Hide’s arm, spinning him around.

“What? Hey! I need to st―“ He cuts off Hide’s sentence, biting into the other’s mouth, and the way there’s a split-second of hesitation before Hide moans is expected. He brings his hands up to clutch at a bright green shirt, pushing the human towards the bed.

Hide’s hands catch onto his arms, and the blond gasps into his mouth as they fall onto the bed. He briefly ends the kiss, and the human makes a protesting sound as his shirt is taken off. Pulling Hide in for a kiss, he moves the blond’s hands behind his back, swiftly coiling his tail around the other’s wrists.

Leaning back, he settles onto Hide’s thighs, tilting his head at the feeling of wrists straining to get out of his tail. So _predictable_. Soon enough, Hide stills and stares up at him. “ _Please_ ,” Hide hesitates for a moment, “I want to touch you,” the human says, voice low. _Well, that’s new._ Usually it’d take a bit longer for Hide to be more worked up.

Smirking, he places a hand on the bed and brings his fingers up to play with his shirt buttons. “You do?” The faux-innocence is probably laid on too thick, but seeing Hide renew his struggle as his shirt opens more is very fun.

Hide arches up and then his head hits the bed, “ _yes_!” The blond groans in frustration, eventually facing him, and he delights in the way Hide’s eye twitches as he undoes another button. His tail jerks, torn between encircling the other’s wrists, or to leave to swish excitedly. ‘ _Kaneki_ , stop playing around!” The frustrated, trying-to-be-commanding tone is so… _cute._

Grinning, he leans over the human, peppering soft kisses from Hide’s chest, up to his neck. He moves his right hand up to grip blond hair, and he leisurely makes his way Hide’s neck as he pulls the blond’s head back. Now at Hide’s jaw, he continues to the other’s ear, and while he’ll never tire of Hide’s moans, or the warm way he feels… With his free hand, he trails down Hide’s chest, quickly undoing the other’s pants as he nips the ear lobe in front of him. “If only you weren’t so _boring_.”

Hide let’s out a small and confused sound, “what… ?” and turns to face him, looking adorably puzzled. Yanking down the other’s pants, he encircles Hide’s cock ― and furrows his brows. Hide’s already half-hard and leaking, and he watches as brown eyes widen as he rubs the head. The blond licks his lips, looking away as he gradually starts to blush.

_So that’s what you were doing. And_ without _me._ Yanking Hide’s head back to it’s previous position, he gently kisses the blond, feeling hands trying to get out of his tail. Beginning to stroke Hide’s cock, he breaks the kiss as the human gasps, moving to nuzzle Hide’s ear. “No dildos, no vibrators, not even flavoured lube. _Nothing_ ,” he hisses.

Beneath him, Hide’s breath stutters, and the moans coming from the other’s mouth become a higher pitch as he strokes more firmly. Pressing a kiss to Hide’s cheek, he keeps the human’s head in place as he he squirms more, while his other hand feels slippery from pre-come.

“Plain, boring, vanilla _Nagachika Hideyoshi_ ,” he says, voice partly mocking. “Who tries to get off, all alone and doesn’t succeed.”

He smirks as Hide writhes, and the moans are vaguely resembling words now. _Please. Kaneki._ For a split second, he considers getting the lube, but disregards it since he’d have to move, and Hide feels so nice under him.

Loosening his grip on blond hair, it’s not surprising that Hide shifts, moaning close to his ear. “Not even _candles_ ,” he mutters, tilting his head so he can kiss the blond softly.

Hide kisses back aggressively, but he just moves his hand to hold the blond’s chin. The blond lets out a muffled cry and curls around him. _So close_ , he hums, keeping the kiss soft as he slows down his pace on Hide’s cock, making the blond groan in frustration.

Smiling, he caresses a warm cheek with his thumb, then sweeping down to press into the fresh marks on Hide’s neck. The blond arches into him, tone of voice cracking and desperate as he ends the kiss, moving to scrape the lobe of Hide’s ear. “I’d love to shackle you up, all ready and wanting…“ And really, he’s only thought of this enough to know that he doesn’t want Hide gagged, as pleasant an image that is.

In his hand, Hide’s cock twitches, and he presses more firmly as he strokes, palm smooth with pre-come. Hide makes another attempt on struggling out of his tail, but he just adjusts his tail as the blond whimpers into his hair, knocking against a horn.

His thumb makes it’s way down to rub a nipple, and Hide throws his head back onto the bed. _So sensitive…_ “I could use you all I want, and you’d enjoy it,” he muses absently, shifting to stare at the Hide’s face, watching the blond’s eyes open. _Just like now. Except with me being able to use my tail more._

“ _Let me touch you―please― Kaneki Kaneki please Iwantto―_ “ Hide begs, looking imploringly up with almost-black eyes, cheeks red. Leaning down, he peppers kisses around Hide’s shoulder and neck.

With the way Hide reacts, he can tell the blond’s close ― again. “Although, the thing I want most right now―“ he moves his hand to grip onto Hide’s thigh, causing the blond to let out a particularly frustrated sound, “―is a cock ring.” Humming, he slowly makes his way down the blond’s body as he moves off the bed.

Feet on the floor, he unwinds his tail and Hide makes a protesting noise as he  starts walking back to the living room.

Looking at the TV in confusion, he wonders why the show has changed. It didn’t feel like he was in there that long.

* * *

 

After five minutes of half-watching whatever show is on, he glances at Hide’s door in concern. Shouldn’t there be sounds of Hide moving around? Getting up, he walks back into the room, and his eyebrows raise ― since Hide hasn’t moved at all.

Smirking, he puts a hand onto Hide’s thigh, feeling muscles jump as traces his way up to cup the blond’s jaw. Leaning over, he kisses Hide gently, and eventually hands come up to clutch onto his face, fingers digging into his scalp as Hide takes control of the kiss, and he shivers, unable to stop leaning into the blond.

The hands around his face scratch their way down, causing him to whimper as they settle on his shirt collar. Hide pulls him even closer, and their teeth collide ― until he’s pushed away. “Study! I need to study!” Hide exclaims, voice cracked and hoarse as he tries to get off the bed, and then stares down at his pants before taking them off. “Out!” Hide jumps up and pushes him towards the door, and then through it.

Sighing, he crosses his arms and stares at the door wistfully. Sighing again, he goes to sit on the sofa, pouting. _So mean._ In Hide’s room, he can hear the sounds of drawers opening and closing, and then more moving around until silence.

Sometime later, he hears a groan, and then a repetitive _thunk_ ing, like Hide’s banging his head on the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think he probably broke Hide a bit. RIP. :D Sometimes I think that I shouldn't enjoy tormenting Hide like this so much... but then I think about it... and _why wouldn't I_...
> 
> There was going to be dirty talk in an earlier chapter, but no words were the right one... they just weren't clear, like this chapter... *looks into the distance* Hm. 
> 
> The next chapter's going to be fun, too~ ~~And the one after that! And the one after that one!~~


	13. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's... only been a week? And this is already done? Um? ~~I hope this becomes a thing.~~
> 
>  **Sorcery**! 
> 
> Also, over 10k hits!! :D Woah!! Thank you~ <3 And now, this fic has surpassed my long fic in words... Heh.

Why is Kaneki’s current mood _drive Hide mad_? He’s pretty sure there’s nothing appealing about driving the guy who lives with you to madness. But then again… demon… Masochistic bookworm demon, who probably (very definitely) has more than a few wires crossed in that pretty head of his.

Right.

 _I’ve lived a good, happy life. What did I do to deserve this?_ Is his fate to be killed by his own sexual frustration?

But it’s not like he’s going to break under this! Nope. It’s just a. Thing. Kind of annoying. No need to get all desperate or something, nope. ( _Maybe if I think it enough, the building frustration and desperation will disappear._ )

And really, he’s sure he would be… okay… with this, if, like normal people, they had some time apart. But no, Kaneki’s always _there_. For example, Kaneki’s currently on the sofa behind him, reading.

His body is _overly_ aware of Kaneki at this point. _Too_ aware and he’d like it to go to down to normal levels, please.

Sighing, he squints at the laptop screen and wriggles his feet under him, resting his arms on the table. What was he supposed to be doing again? Something to do with school, most likely. See, this is why the whole ‘time apart’ thing would be nice. He worked hard to get into Kamii, and Kaneki’s just being very… _there_. All the time.

Something taps him on the shoulder, making him whip around and glare at the demon, who’s shut his book and is leaning forward, tail _very_ close. “What?!” He snaps, and Kaneki looks taken aback for a moment before leaning forward again, expression… happy?

“Is that rain?” Kaneki asks, voice soft and excited. _He looks so cute…_

Opening and closing his mouth in surprise, he strains to hear beyond the white noise of the TV, and finds that, yes, it’s raining. “I… yes?”

Kaneki smiles excitedly, crossing his legs so he can lean forward even more. There’s even the demon’s tail wagging excitedly, and he takes a moment to reflect that yes, this is his life. “Can we go?”

 _But it’s just rain?_ Confused, he stares at the demon’s gradually leaving smile, and then glances to the screen behind him. “Um. Sure?” Fresh air would be nice. And clearly he’s been too wrapped up in his own head lately to notice the changing weather.

* * *

 

Umbrella in his hand, they make their way out to the hall, and he side-eyes Kaneki as they walk. “School doesn’t seem that hard,” the demon comments.

He scowls, crossing his arms, umbrella bumping into him with the motion, “it _is_! It’s not like I’ve been around since,” he waves his hands in Kaneki’s general direction.

“Eishou era,” Kaneki states.

He stops, gaping. _Over 500 years ago?!?!_ Shaking his head, he jumps to walk next to Kaneki, “I bet you’d find it hard,” he says, and he takes a moment, because this feels all… weird. Friendly teasing and stuff. With a demon that’s over 500 years old. Okay.

“I wouldn’t,” Kaneki shrugs, voice confident.

“Say that to my face,” he mutters under his breath, annoyed. _I wouldn’t_ , he mouths sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, a hand comes up to cradle his chin, and his eyes widen as Kaneki pulls him closer. “It’d be _easy_ ,” Kaneki drawls, and there’s a beat as the demon stares at him in thought, “I could _tutor_ you even,” Kaneki ends with a purr, the promise in his tone making him shiver.

Jumping out of Kaneki’s hold, he spots the elevator. He prods at the back of Kaneki’s knees with the tip of his umbrella, and the demon gives him an irate look, pressing the button for the elevator.

… Where nothing will happen. Hopefully. _And now I have even more words to add to the ‘never think in Kaneki’s voice’ list._ Which is quite long already.

* * *

 

Nothing happened, but only because Kaneki got distracted thinking about the rain. Which was a good thing. Yep. Walking out of the building, he decides to lean on a column holding up the roof over the entrance. Kaneki, on the other hand, bounces onto the busy sidewalk, smiling up at the sky.

 _Cute…_ Crossing his arms, he berates himself for not getting a jacket since there’s a slight wind, he watches as the demon enjoys the rain, uncaring as the people part around him, giving him judging looks from under their umbrellas.

Kaneki spins around, content smile on his face as he gets soaked. _Compared to what else has made him happy, this requires no money or sex... so it’s…_ He forgets what it’s supposed to be, because Kaneki’s white shirt has now gone see-through thanks to the rain. _I feel like I should be patting myself on the back right about now._

Or maybe Kaneki’s back. Which is very nice. Kaneki’s front would also work… You know, he’s not the type to be attracted to muscles, but _Kaneki’s muscles_. And with wet fabric clinging to them. The demon turns to him, grinning excitedly as he comes over and stretches an arm out in invitation.

Blinking, he shifts to stare at the ground, feeling his cheeks go a bit red. Taking a moment, he thanks whoever’s out there that it doesn’t look like he’s emoting and interacting with nothing before clutching the other’s hand. Kaneki pulls him onto the sidewalk, and he plans to open his umbrella before getting _fully_ drenched, but hands go to his waist and suddenly he’s _spinning_. “Wha―Hey!” He trips on Kaneki’s feet as they spin around, and they stop soon after he brings his arms up to hug Kaneki’s shoulders, umbrella clenched in a hand. “The umbrella’s not just for decoration, you know,” he mutters.

The demon shrugs, swaying them slightly. Sighing, he glances up at the cloudy sky, which is to blame for the wet feeling he’s having currently. The hands around his waist move until they’re at the small of his back, causing him to look at Kaneki as he’s hugged even tighter. _Against his muscles,_ his mind supplies helpfully. “Not one for rain?” Kaneki hums happily and nuzzles his ear.

“Uhhh… I just prefer the sun more,” he replies, hands on Kaneki’s shoulders gesturing before curling around them. One of Kaneki’s hands starts to move, fingers making their way up his spine leisurely, and he bites back as a gasp. His wet, soaked clothes feel weird against the rising heat in his body ― and now the hand has reached his his hair, stroking it as Kaneki shifts to look at him. And _not do anything_. A few more seconds of staring, and he purses his lips, annoyed. _Really?!_

Pulling the demon in, the ensuing kiss is wet from the rain, and he gets the feeling that Kaneki’s just happy to follow his lead. As they kiss softly, he presses closer, feeling the demon’s tail settle around his waist as he brings his umbrella-less hand to the other’s waist as well.

Tugging on the hem of Kaneki’s soggy shirt, he moves his hand under it, and the hand in his hair clutches his head. Kaneki lets out a pleased sound, and his thoughts are getting all indistinct as they kiss, and he knows it’s raining, but he doesn’t feel cold at all. The tips of his fingers scratch at Kaneki’s abs, and he moans as the kiss begins to deepen, mind clouded with pleasure.

The hand in his hair moves to cup his jaw, and the other arm tightens around him, pulling him even closer. Unexpectedly, Kaneki ends the kiss, making him moan in disappointment. He takes a moment to commit the wet kisses to memory before opening his eyes. He squints at the demon, feeling a thumb stroking his cheek. “You’re shivering,” Kaneki says with a frown.

Confused, he opens his mouth to object ― but now that they’re not kissing anymore, he _does_ feel cold… _Let’s see… cold demon, cold rain, cold wind… Yep. How did I get so lost in Kaneki to not know that I was becoming soaked to the bone?_  Huffing, he lets go of Kaneki to cross his arms, “if only I had an umbrella,” he retorts dryly, making Kaneki smile.

* * *

 

As they make their way back to his apartment, he considers his squelching shoes, and then Kaneki’s content expression. And that it’s also drafty inside, and… his place doesn’t have a heater. Kotatsu? Old, and the highest setting doesn’t work. Electric blanket? Okay, _no_ , he wants to sleep on that _after_ he’s dry.

 _A warm shower_ , he decides in the elevator. Which is just substituting the cold and wet feeling with a _hot_ and wet feeling, but why not.

Entering his apartment, he tosses his umbrella, shoes and socks down onto the floor as he walks to the bathroom. Once there, he strips off his sticky clothes and turns on the shower to just over warm. Squinting at the tiles, he turns around to look at Kaneki, who’s staring at him curiously.

Sighing, he pulls Kaneki under the shower, and the demon doesn’t react much, aside from glancing at the showerhead briefly. _Is the rain to blame for Kaneki’s weird mood, or is it just one of those days?_ Bringing the demon closer, he moves his hands up to the top buttons of Kaneki’s (see-through) shirt, undoing it. “No remarks?”

Kaneki smiles happily, and he swears the demon’s horns perked up at the same time. “Not yet,” Kaneki says. Shirt unbuttoned, he takes it off and throws it over to where he thinks his own clothes are. Ducking his head, he tries to avoid looking at the demon’s chest as he puts his hands on a pants zipper.

 _This is the worst tactic,_ he thinks vehemently. Attributing the rising heat within him to the hot shower as he swiftly undoes the demon’s pants, and he fixes his eyes on the skin of Kaneki’s thighs as they’re taken off and thrown to join the other clothes.

One of Kaneki’s hands comes up to hold his face, and his skin feels tingly as warm lips press against his own. “ _Cute_ ,” Kaneki says fondly, and his breath hitches as he’s slowly kissed. _Much better than cold kisses_ , he decides, moving his arms to hug Kaneki’s shoulders, and he feels the hand on his face go into his hair, subtly tilting his head as the the kiss becomes deeper.

Leaning into Kaneki, he brings his hands up to the other’s face. Soon after, Kaneki’s other hand takes a hold of one of his wrists, pulling his hand down, and a small disappointed groan is torn from him as the kiss ends. The hand in his hair makes it’s way down, and he shivers as fingernails scratch into his neck as it continues down. He clutches at Kaneki’s face, dragging him in for another kiss,

Kaneki hums and moves to pepper kisses down his jaw, and he can feel a hand on his hip as he tilts his head up. Abruptly, the demon pulls away and he’s being turned around until his back is pressed flush against Kaneki’s front, with arms going around his waist. “Better,” the demon purrs, and he shivers, desire growing as Kaneki nibbles his neck.

 _Hello, complex,_ he thinks faintly, but then his train of thought stutters as the hands around his waist move, and one hands starts going up, while the other one trails down to grasp his cock. He gasps, burrowing his nose into the demon’s neck as Kaneki begins to slowly stroke, skin already wet from the shower.

Moaning, he arches into the demon’s hand, his own hands eventually coming up to  clutch and scratch at Kaneki’s back. The demon’s other hand moves to his forehead, a thumb caressing his hair as Kaneki kisses his temple lightly. “What? No remarks?” Kaneki teases, making him whimper, and he bites at the other’s neck to give his mouth something to do.

The hand on his forehead covers his eyes and tilts his head up, away from Kaneki’s neck. “Please,” slips out unintentionally, but he can’t hear whatever else he continues ― with the loud shower, blood rushing in his veins, Kaneki’s little sounds right near his ear ― is he even speaking words?

Mind full of sensation, he presses himself against the hard body behind him, and one of his hands clutches the base of a horn as he arches back, _sososoclose_ ― until Kaneki stops stroking him. _Nonononono_ , he thinks desperately, aware that he’s saying it as he grabs the demon’s hand, which slips away. “ _Not yet_ ,” the demon whispers, biting into his ear lobe before letting him go.

Disoriented, he finds the wall close by, sliding down it with a sob. Putting a hand on his cock, he starts to stroke, trying to push himself over that edge as he imagines no-one in particular.

Except, the no-one grows horns and blue eyes.

Except, the now imaginary Kaneki _stops and pulls away_. Even in his _own imagination_!

Taking a deep breath, he gazes up at the showerhead blearily. Taking his hand away, he groans as he moves back up the wall. Rubbing his eyes, he glances at the mess of clothes near the door, rapidly realising that he’s going to have to deal with a _naked_ demon until the clothes dry, or if he feels looking through his wardrobe.

Whining, he goes back to covering his eyes with his hands. _Why me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at chapter's moments resembling fluff* 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> The _Eishou era_ was from 1504 to 1521. But does Kaneki mean he was _born_ there, or that he became a demon around there? I'll... get back to you on that. Maybe.
> 
> Also, Kaneki's "not yet" thing makes me laugh because I listen to a song called [Not Yet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrBGYd_wdVw) a lot while writing demon!Kaneki. Idk, it amuses me. ~~And if you've been reading through these notes, you'll know that my inclination to put things in this fic is based off how funny I find it. But this one is just an amusing coincidence, kind of.~~
> 
> When will this Hide torment end?!?!
> 
> [(Rebloggable)](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/121756882080/hidekane-the-accidental-summoning-chapter-13)


	14. Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings** for the whole 'sex in a public place' thing. Mood whiplash. 
> 
> I'd like to say this took so long because it's long... but no. Not really. _Also_ , this is one of those... riskier... chapters... ~~This time, Hide's a bit more of an asshole than Kaneki.~~
> 
> Over 12k hits??? And almost 700 kudos??? So many. Thank you~ ♥
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D

“ _Please_ put these back on,” Hide says firmly as clothes get shoved into his chest. Blinking in surprise, he looks up at the blond. “ _Now_.”

Shrugging, he gets up from the sofa, and Hide steps away, twitching. Smiling in the human’s direction, he puts on his now dry pinstriped pants and dress shirt. Humming, he moves to put his hands on Hide’s hips, pressing light kisses onto the other’s warm cheeks as his tail moves to hover around the other’s hand. “Happy?”

Hide _looks_ at him, pushes him away and then stalks off, muttering and gesturing to… himself as he returns to his room. Scratching his head, he sits back down and gets one of his books off the table.

* * *

 

The day after, they’re at a mall, and Hide’s carrying three plastic bags full of clothes. Looking around the stores as they pass, he bumps into Hide’s side. “These stores are boring,” he pouts. The mall seems unnecessarily bright, and so many _people_.

“I’m _so sorry_ there are no book stores or se―“ Hide abruptly stops, and he raises his eyebrows as he turns to stare at the blond, finding that the human’s blushing adorably, “um. Nevermind!” Hide says quickly, and a second later an arm clamps around his elbow, dragging him into a store on his left filled with… more clothes. “This place looks interesting!” Once in the shop, Hide jumps away to look at clothes nearby.

Pouting more, he eyes the variety of bright clothes flatly, turning on his heel as he looks at the rest of the store, finding nothing of interest until he reaches the counter on the right of him. Walking over to it, he picks up a pair of plain leather gloves, stroking them. They feel like his suit, which is a thing he’s glad he’s not wearing anymore, but still. He wore it for so long, and the gloves feel comfortable as he puts them on, and there’s a split-second of disappointment that they’re not leather inside.

Twitching his glove-covered fingers, he glances up at Hide, who seems particularly focused on his hands. The blond’s eyes widen as eyes snap up to his face before turning away. Tilting his head, he briefly looks down at the gloves before staring at Hide’s back. Usually he’d do what he’s thinking about under more... _violent_ circumstances, but there’s a first time for everything.

There’s a cracking sound, which would be his finger, and Hide jolts, turning around to stare at him in shock. Soon enough, the blond stares down at his hands, and there’s a few seconds before Hide tears his eyes away. Smiling, he walks over to the blond, taking the hem of Hide’s shirt as he sways close, finding that Hide’s slightly red. “I want _these_ ,” he purrs, pulling the human closer.

Hands grab his wrists and push him away, sighing. “Of course you do,” the blond mutters, letting his wrists go to over to the counter.

* * *

 

They’re back at home, and since it’s now dinner, and Hide’s next to him, slurping instant miso and looking at the true crime show on TV like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. There’s been an air of definite avoidance ever since they left the mall.

Frowning, he stares at the blond’s focused expression, and then leans over to rest his head on Hide’s shoulder, with his horn ending up in between Hide’s back and the sofa. Making himself comfortable by the blond’s side, feeling the other’s shoulder twitch as he picks at the hem of Hide’s pink-green shirt with gloved hands, contentment settling inside as he relaxes into Hide’s warmth.

Moving his head so his chin rests on the other’s shoulder, he presses his lips against a warm cheek, then reels back at the greasy taste of miso that has wound up on Hide’s cheek. There’s a clattering sound over the narrator’s in the TV as Hide turns to glare at him, mouth opening to say something― which clicks shut as he brings his right hand up to Hide’s cheek, “you have some…“ humming, he wipes off the liquid with his thumb.

Leaning in, he presses his other hand flat against the other’s stomach, feeling the blond’s stuttering breaths as his hand makes its way up. His hand brushes Hide’s neck, and he feels a shiver as he lightly grips the other’s jaw. Shifting, he moves back a bit so he can stare into the blond’s wide eyes before flicking them down to lips. Swishing his tail behind him, he curls it on the top of Hide’s lap, feeling arms under it.

Hide lets out a small sound, and he tilts his head as he moves his thumb to the blond’s lips, pressing into the lower lip. Furrowing his brows, he curses the feel of cotton, then promises himself to do this again without the gloves. Pushing his thumb into the other’s mouth, he hears a whimper, soon followed by a tongue briefly touching his thumb.

Letting go of Hide’s jaw, he trails his free hand down to press tender skin, and he smiles as Hide sinks closer, and the sight of the blond’s glazed eyes and his gloved thumb in the other’s warm mouth. His fingers itch to do… something, and his tail snakes up to curl onto the blond’s arm as he presses a kiss to Hide’s cheek.

Taking his thumb out of the other’s mouth, he moves his hand to cup the blond’s cheek. Hide groans, and he nuzzles into the the human happily. “Isn’t that going to get cold?”

* * *

 

Another day, another class. He’s sure there’s going to be a break in a few weeks, and he looks up at the ceiling of the classroom as he considers Hide having no university for a bit. Smiling, he looks back down to the blond sitting in front of him. Pushing himself off the desk he was leaning against, he drapes himself over the human, and he can feel Hide take in a sharp breath and tense. “ _Seriously?!_ ” The blond whispers, voice barely there.

Burrowing his nose into Hide’s shoulder, he puts his left hand under the blond’s shirt, feeling Hide suck his stomach when he puts his hand on it. With his other arm across Hide’s chest, he spends a moment inhaling the blond’s scent before glancing down at the notes Hide’s done. “The one about the poet is wrong,” he squints down at the careless writing.

Hide begins to write on the bottom of the page, _that’s what the teacher said!_

“Well, he’s wrong,” he huffs and taps the tips of his fingers against the blond’s stomach, who reacts by sucking in another breath and shifting his shoulders.

The blond writes more words, hand seeming a bit wobbly as he does. _I’m not going to change what I wrote just because you said it’s wrong._

Pouting, he presses his hand flat against the other’s stomach and brings his other to Hide’s neck, and he begins to smirk as he feels Hide’s moan more than he hears it.

Soon after, Hide writes only one word onto the paper. _STOP._

Pulling his hands away, he brushes his lips against the blond’s ear. “If you say so.” Regrettably, he takes himself off the human and goes back to leaning against the desk behind him, watching as Hide drops his pencil and rubs at his ear. “Your strokes are sloppy,” he says as an afterthought, and Hide turns around to glare at him.

* * *

 

That night has apparently called for a return to the club they went to before. Hide’s off… getting drinks? Going to the bathroom? He got kind of distracted by Hide’s friends crowding around him. Very loudly. And combined with the club itself, very disorientating. Currently, one of the blond’s friends is telling him about how Hide _almost_ ruined a past school festival while “trying out” the okonomiyaki table―

Something gets placed on the table in front of him, and Hide’s friend stops talking. Staring quizzically at the drinks, he begins to smile as he looks up at the blond. “ _Hide_! You interrupted the story about how you―“ and then Hide interrupts _him_ by pulling him up from the chair roughly. Hide gives a tense smile to his friends and then starts dragging him away, until he ends up pushed against a wall. “ _Hi-de_ , you’re being mea―“

Hide cuts him off with a kiss, and his mind stutters as hands on his collar press into him, and he lets out a disappointed sound as the blond pulls away from him. “What do I have to do?” Hide growls, and he tilts his head in confusion, putting his hands on the blond’s hips. “For you to _stop this_?”

Bringing the blond closer, he winds his tail around Hide’s thighs. “Stop what?” He lightly kisses Hide’s mouth, relaxing even as Hide starts to shake him by his shirt.

“ _Kaneki_ , you know what!” Hide’s breath is warm against his lips.

Humming thoughtfully, he slides his fingers up and underneath Hide’s shirt, skin warm through fabric. “Do I now?” He whispers, and the blond shivers and melts into his touch, moaning as he rubs circles into Hide’s skin.

The hands on shirt collar move to grab his shoulders, and Hide pulls him into a rough kiss. Drawn into the blond’s heat, he moans happily as they kiss. Pulling Hide closer, he groans as the blond breaks up the kiss, and he squeezes his tail around the other’s thighs in response.

Hide nips down his chin, and he tilts his head as the blond bites down to his neck. Soon after, one of Hide’s hands moves down to the fly of his pants, which he stops with one of his hands on the other’s wrist. Hide stops and stares at him in confusion. Resisting the urge to smile, he widens his own eyes, “should we really? I mean, we’re in _public_ , someone might get mad,” he whispers.

The blond scowls, and the wrist in his hand twitches as Hide presses him into the wall with his body. “No! I don’t―care!” Hide says, voice frustrated. He uncurls his tail from Hide, and he’s surprised as the blond’s hands move to grab his collar, “ _Kaneki_.”

“ _Hide_ ,” he says in the same tone. Looking to the side, he catches sight of Hide’s friends talking and gesturing to each other. “I really wouldn’t want to get someone angry at me,” he says in an affected tone before slipping out of the blond’s grasp, hearing an empathetic _fuck_ from behind him as he walks back to the table.

* * *

 

After an hour of socializing and drinking, which felt like much more, it was time to leave. With one of Hide’s arms draped over his shoulder, they begin the walk back to Hide’s place. Glancing at the blond, who’s head is resting on his shoulder, he thinks about some of the things Hide’s friends have said.

“Are we boyfriends?”

Hide stumbles, then stops to stare at him. “ _No_! We’re―no! Where did you even get that idea?!” The blond sounds a bit hysterical, and he frowns.

“Your friends called me your boyfriend,” he points out.

The blond sighs and waves his hand, “they’re wrong. It’s not like I could just tell them that―“ Hide gestures to him.

He tilts his head in thought. “What are we, then?”

Hide rolls his eyes and nudges him so they start walking again, “as far as I’m concerned, you’re the demon who I summoned somehow, and we _would_ have very satisfying sex―“ the human squints at him, voice sharp, “―but no, all we’re doing right now is you being the one taking me home. Odd roommate, maybe?”

Biting his lip, he puts his arm around Hide’s waist and suppresses the part of him that thinks _being Hide’s boyfriend would be nice._ Scratching his head with his free hand, he stays silent until they reach Hide’s street a few minutes later, “well, this _odd roommate_ would like to go to a sex store,” he says absently.

Again, Hide stumbles, and then pulls him closer by his the sleeve of his arm until they’re face-to-face, “wha―who told you?!”

“You. The internet,” he drawls, raising his eyebrows.

“NO! Absolutely not!” Hide protests with a red face, “I’m not taking you there! _NO_!”

* * *

 

Following behind Hide, he wonders where in the campus building they’re going. Isn’t it break time for Hide about now? Walking closer, he looks at the blond, who’s hands are resting behind his head. Is Hide more tense lately, or is it just him? Suddenly, Hide turns a corner into another hallway, and then into a classroom on the right. He only has a few seconds of seeing that it’s empty before Hide slams him up against the whiteboard, “so rough,” he chides, feeling the small ledge digging into his lower back.

Hide rolls his eyes and leans in to bite at his lip, making him hum and putting his hands on the blond’s shoulders. “Yes, because you _hate_ being rough so much,” Hide retorts, pressing into him and bringing him into a harsh kiss.

Teeth clacking, he leisurely trails his hands down the other’s warm chest, making Hide gasp. Drawing the blond closer by belt loops, he winds his tail around the other’s right thigh. Ending the kiss, he scrapes down to Hide’s throat, _feeling_ the blond’s long moan, and the way hands scramble until they reach his horns and hair, making him whine.

A hand leaves to hastily undo the fly of his pants, and he pouts as Hide breaks away from him. Slipping his hands under the other’s shirt, he pulls him back and bites at the blond’s soft lips. “Now, if you could just stop being such a _frigid_ jerk― we could―“ the blond mutters as a hand grasps his cock, making him moan.

“Frigid?” He asks softly, something in Hide’s tone making him shift back. The blond pushes him back into the wall, and his mind is becoming foggy with desire as Hide strokes him.

“Or whatever _stupid_ thing you’re doing, I would be okay with this if you weren’t―“ Hide continues to mutter, frustration in his tone. Moaning, he leans in to nuzzle Hide’s cheek as his mind sparks with the blond’s relentless pace. “―and you’re just having _so much fun_ getting me all worked up like this, you asshole―“

Frowning, he places his forehead on Hide’s shoulder and plays with the fly of the other’s pants. _Not so much tone as the words._  “Why would I want to get you worked up,” he says faintly, trying to ignore the growing uncertainty pricking at him. _Hide’s not like **them** , he’s not._

“Well, you’re a _tease_ ―“ he lets out a short laugh and nips at Hide’s neck, causing the blond to moan loudly, “―and doesn’t a sex life usually involve more sex, not whatever bullshit you’re pulling, you fucking―“ _**WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A DEMON I SHOULD LOCK YOU UP AND BURY YOU―**_ reeling back in shock, he pushes Hide away and he ignores a crashing sound as he walks out of the room.

Rubbing his face, the air feels cold and weird as he purposely breathes it in. _Isn’t he supposed to be different?_ Sitting down on the floor, he sighs and looks up at the roof blankly. Covering his face with his hands, he tries to clear his pounding head of old memories.

After what seems like a few minutes, the sound of a door closing interrupts his thoughts, and he takes his hands away to glare as Hide sits next to him. “I… sorry. I let my frustration get the better of me, even though that’s a pretty poor excuse for hurting you,” looking away from the blond’s regretful face, he stares at the floor, “I’m just― I fucked up. I’m sorry,” Hide reaches out to his hand, and he gets up to stare at the wall opposite.

**_He’s_ lyinglying _―he only wants to use youtheyonlyeverwanttouseyou―usethemfirsthurthimsecond―_**

“Kaneki,” is all the warning he gets before Hide places arms around his shoulders, and he tenses as he’s jarred out of his thoughts and into the blond’s embrace. “It won’t happen again, _I swear_ ,” frowning, he almost believes the conviction in Hide’s voice.

Burrowing into the blond’s shoulder, he digs into his own arms with his fingers. **_He’s only using you― tear out his throat, make an example of him―_** “okay,” hesitantly, he chooses to relax into the hug, hiding in the blond's neck, feeling Hide's arms hugging him tighter.

* * *

 

On the afternoon before Hide’s second-last day of uni before a break, he’s watching Neon Genesis Evangelion. Hide was watching it also, but soon got distracted by something on his phone, and the plot of the anime is way more interesting than whatever the blond’s doing. That, and comfortable by Hide’s side, he’s unwilling to break the silence between them. Which he’s pretty sure has been around most of the week.

Halfway through the episode, Hide gets up and goes to his room. Pouting, he lies down on the sofa, hearing various sounds coming from the blond’s room. Furrowing his brows, he wonders how long he’s been here for. Over six months, maybe? Usually he keeps track of this type of thing. But _usually_ , the people who summon him aren’t anything like Hide?

The bedroom door opens when the ending theme comes on, and he’s snapped out of his thoughts, watching as Hide stands near him, all bundled up in an adorable green coat. “Get up, we’re going out,” Hide bounces on his feet, and the small smile he’s been given makes his hands twitch for… something…

Shaking his head, he shifts until he’s sitting up. “Where?”

Hide’s expression falters for a second, and he looks thoughtful, then settles on another smile. “It’s surprise! You’ll like it, though,” the blond nods.

Sighing, he rubs at his eyes and stands up, surprised when something blue gets shoved into his arms. A blue hoodie, it turns out to be. Hide stops the DVD as he puts on the hoodie, and in a short time they’re leaving.

It’s when they’re on the sidewalk that he places the feeling. … He wants to… draw?

 _I… drew?_ Confused, he thinks about how he’d like to capture Hide’s small smile, and then he could take his time to parse through all the different emotions on Hide’s face. Pursing his lips, he feels annoyed and disgusted at the tangle of emotions inside him recently. “Hide?” The blond turns to gaze at him curiously. “Can we go get something else after?”

Hide huffs, and he notes the red on the blond’s cheeks absently. “If you don’t make me _too_ broke after, sure.”

* * *

 

The surprise that interrupted increasingly interesting episodes of Evangelion, is a local adult store. Hide gives him some cash that he got on the way, and all but pushes him inside the store. Meanwhile, Hide will be… what… trying to desperately look like he’s _not_ loitering outside a sex shop?

Smirking, he takes his time looking through the aisles, eventually ending up staring at a small display of ball gags blankly.

 _Is taking me here meant to placate me? Or in the future, if he does something that sets me off again, he can go “remember when” and use it against me?_ He frowns, not happy with the way thoughts were starting to come attached to his mess of emotions.

“ _Kaneki_! You’re taking ages!” Jolting, he stares at Hide in surprise. When did he come in?

Faking a smile, he picks up a medium-sized orange gag and holds it next to Hide’s head. “Which do you think, orange or black?” He asks politely.

Hide sputters, face becoming even redder, and he can see the blond's ears turning the same colour. “ _No!!!_ Just… hurry up!” The blond squeaks, looking scandalized as he backs out of the store.

Feeling more cheered up by Hide’s reaction, he tosses the gag in the air, contemplating what to buy with the amount of money Hide gave him.

* * *

 

Opening the door to Hide’s apartment, they both take off their shoes. Making his way to the sofa, he sits on it cross-legged, placing his two plastic bags in front of him.

He peers into the one with filled with a sketchbook, pencils and other assorted things he’d need for drawing. And the other one...

Hide sighs, and he feels the blond sit across from him in the same position. “I _know_ I’m going to regret asking this, but what did you get from the…“ looking up, he stares at Hide’s flustered expression and gesturing towards the bags.

 _He can’t even say it. How cute._ “The sex store?” He asks dryly, making Hide give a small nod and look around furtively. Pulling open his other bag, he smiles as he takes out a small cardboard box.

“What’s that?” Hide asks warily, and he squints, pausing in the middle of taking out a larger cardboard box from the bag.

“A cock ring,” _like what it says on the box,_ he resists from saying, instead pulling out the other box from the bag.

“... And that?” Hide eyes are wide and he looks as red as the sun on the flag.

His tail swishes behind him, and he makes sure to keep the amusement out of his voice. “It’s a prostate massager. A bit like a di―“

“ _Got it!_ ” Hide interrupts, squeaking. He raises an eyebrow, and there’s a short silence before the blond speaks again. “Right. Um,” is all Hide utters before hopping off the sofa, and running to the… kitchen?

Rolling his eyes, he places the toys back into the bag and decides to move to Hide’s room. Sitting on Hide’s bed, he removes the toys from their packaging, and gives them a once-over. The cock ring is simple, black and stretchy, and the massager is a few inches long, curved and with ridges on one side, with an S-shaped handle.  Nodding, he stashes the toys away in the same wardrobe drawer as the gun.

Looking at the ceiling, he wonders where he should put the new lube that he didn’t have a chance to show to Hide yet.

In Hide’s desk drawer, maybe?

* * *

 

It’s the next day, and since Hide’s had his dinner, the blond has decided to retreat into his room. Looking away from the book he’s rereading on the sofa, he closes it and places on the table in front of him. Feeling curious, he gets up and makes his way into Hide’s room.

Tilting his head, he stares at the human ― who’s resting at the end of the bed, legs hanging off the edge of it, illuminated by the desk light. Walking closer, he leans over Hide, finding headphones covering Hide’s ears with faint sounds of music coming from them, and the blond’s eyes closed. He knocks against Hide’s knee with his own, making Hide’s eyes flutter open. “What’re you doing?”

Hide pulls his headphones down, then rests his hands beside them. “Relaxing,” there’s a beat of silence as he decides to settle on top of the blond’s thighs, “and not at all procrastinating, because it’s not like I got essays to do over the break or anything,” Hide rushes out, eyes widening as their noses brush.

“Why?” Feeling Hide’s hands moving to grasp his shoulders, he lets out a hum and presses them down to the bed on either side of the blond.

Holding Hide’s wrists down, he licks his lips as feels the blond trying to shift underneath him. “W―Well, if you actually went to school you’d know how much ess―“

“No,” he interrupts, pulling away to look down at Hide’s startled expression seriously. “Yesterday. _Why?_ ”

This close, he sees as Hide’s breath quickens, and he squeezes the blond’s wrists, impatience building. “A―Ah. Well. It’d make you happy… and I just… I just don’t like seeing people I like being… sad… “ Hide trails off quietly, looking away.

Lying his head onto Hide’s chest, he lets out an incredulous laugh. _Something so simple and selfish… yet_ good _?_ Shaking his head, he continues to grip the blond’s wrists, causing Hide to whine and arch into him. _Am I supposed to believe that?_

“Ka―Kaneki,” Hide’s tone pulls him out of his thoughts, and he moves away, staring down at the blond’s flushed face, bewildered as to why Hide’s reacting like this, until it clicks. _Ah._

Smiling, he pushes his previous thoughts of his head, leaning down to kiss the blond softly, focusing on the radiating warmth beneath him. Hide returns the kiss aggressively, and the feeling of muscles straining against his hands is _very_ distracting and pleasing. Ending the kiss, he makes his way down Hide’s neck, biting into a warm pulse.

“Y―Your,” the blond stops to moan, head arching back, “gloves.” Briefly perplexed, he tears himself away to stare at his hands. Which are covered in leather gloves, that he honestly forgot he had on at this point. “Take them off?” Hide pleads.

 _Since you asked so nicely_. Sighing, he let’s go and flexes his fingers before pulling the fabric off with his teeth, and then throws them onto the other side of the bed. Hide takes off his headphones, pausing the music before gently throwing them in the same direction, and he grins as the blond surges up to kiss him, feeling hands coming up to grip his shirt.

Putting his hands on the other’s shoulders, he pushes Hide away so he can yank off the blond’s shirt. He lets Hide take off his own shirt, and then catches Hide’s wrists, pressing him back down with wrists trapped above his head. Keeping them in one hand, he shifts to to the right so he can use his other hand to take off the rest of Hide’s clothes, dropping them on the floor.

Settling onto the blond’s thighs again, he pulls apart Hide’s wrists until they’re either side of the human’s head. Digging fingertips into Hide’s erratic pulse, he watches as the blond gasps and writhes. “This _is_ better.”

Hide lets out a breathless laugh, “it’d be even better if you could take off those pants.”

Humming thoughtfully, he bends down to bite into Hide’s flushed neck, and he continues down salty-tasting skin to a hard nipple, making the blond writhe even more as he nips and licks. Scraping at the skin, he looks down to a sweat-shiny stomach, and hard cock. _So turned on, and I haven’t even done anything…_

Suddenly moving off the bed, he maneuvers Hide’s arms in front, pulling the blond up. A startled sound comes from Hide as he turns him around, pushing the blond against the wall and part of the door near the desk, causing the door to shut in the process. “ _What the hel―_ “ the rest of the sentence gets muffled by his lips. Hide tries to touch him, but he just presses them against the wall.

Feeling legs wrap around his own, he licks into Hide’s mouth happily, then steps away to search for the new lube in the desk drawer, hearing the blond breathing as he puts it on top of the desk. Guiding Hide closer to the desk, he smiles at the other’s puzzled expression, which becomes startled as he lifts HIde up with a hand, supported by the wall.  Legs curl around his waist, and fingers grip his shoulders as he opens the lube with his free hand, coating his fingers with it and rubbing them together.

“That better not get on my―“ Hide jolts in surprise as a finger enters him, head banging against the wall as he arches, letting out a choked sound.

Pleased, he kisses Hide’s chest as the blond scratches at his shoulders. “Do you like it? It’s warming lube,” he tilts his head, amused as the blond pants.

“Kan―Kaneki, please,” Hide’s voice cracks, a hand coming up to grab his horn. Moaning, he winds his tail around the blond’s thigh as he takes out his finger to coat them more. “Nonoplease,” the blond falters, groaning as two fingers enter him. “Pleasewantyoutoplease _Kaneki_ needto,” Hide moans, shifting up the wall, head knocking it into as he starts to scissor his fingers.

Looking up, he nips at Hide’s collarbone. “Say it again.”

Hide stops, and arms curl around his shoulders. His phantom heart skips a beat as he feels warm breath close to his ear. “... Say what?” The blond asks, pleading.

Twisting his fingers, he feels Hide curl around him, pressing the blond against the wall. “You want me,” he says quietly into the blond’s skin, even though it still sounds loud when the only constant sound is Hide. **_You_ always _do this. They hurt you and you keep_ crawling _back like the worthless―_** Grinding his teeth, he squeezes his eyes shut as his fingers search for Hide’s prostate, making Hide let out a pained sound.

A few moments later, he finds it, and the blond burrows into his hair, stifling a cry. “I want you― I _need_ you― please, Kaneki,” Hide’s voice is needy as he repeats it. Fingers claw at his back, then clutch his shoulders, and his eyes shoot open as he hears a _thump_ , which would be Hide throwing his head against the wall. His throat begins to feel dry as Hide pulls himself up, and then down, practically _bouncing_ on his fingers, feeling Hide’s leaking cock rub against his stomach. Transfixed by the sight and feeling, he’s faintly aware of Hide _begging_ , “want you to tell me, please―“

Licking his lips, he’s unsure whether to stare at Hide’s face, or to stare down at the blond’s dick. Swallowing, he forces Hide to stop by a hand on his hip, and he swiftly adds another finger. “Tell you what?” He manages to get out, voice hoarse and he’s not sure if the burning heat he feels inside is from Hide or from himself.

Hide lowers himself down onto his fingers, and the blond’s goes back to hugging him, hiding his face. “Th―That I can―“ the blond moans as he scissors his fingers, easily brushing against Hide’s prostate, “ _please_ , let me―you have to―“ Hide whimpers into his ear.

Turning his head to nip at Hide’s ear, he smirks. “Tell you what? How I supposed to know, _Hide_?” Pressing into Hide’s prostate at the end of his question, he tightens his tail around the blond’s thigh more, and the end of it slowly curls around the blond’s cock.

Hide _shouts_ , scratching into his back as he writhes. “That I can―that I can come, _please_! Kanekipleasewantyou―I want you to tell me,” the blond cries, panting.

He bites into Hide’s jaw, pushing the blond against the wall as he moves his hand on Hide’s hip to grasp the other’s cock. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He purrs as he begins to stroke, and Hide holds him tightly, warm, sweaty and _so loud_. After a few moments, he hums. “ _Now_.”

It takes one more caress of Hide’s cock, and then Hide sobs as he comes, and hands hold onto his sides timidly as the blond’s legs slide off him. Unwinding his tail and taking off his hands off the blond to wipe them on his pants, and then he pats the other’s head as Hide hides his face in his shoulder, shaking mildly and gasping.

A few minutes later and Hide’s calmed down some, which means it’s time for him to move away, but he’s stopped by the hands on his sides, pulling him closer. On his shoulder, Hide shakes his head before wrenching it up to kiss him gently. Letting out a surprised sound, he clutches blond hair, feeling Hide’s hands move to the fly of his pants, tugging it closer as he undoes it. Biting Hide’s lip, he catches Hide’s wandering hands with one of his, and the blond pouts against his lips. “I have a better idea,” he whispers, clenching bright hair and then guides Hide down.

The blond sinks down to his knees, and he lets go of the other’s hands, watching as they quickly undo his fly, then tugs them so they fall to the floor. Hide stares up at him, still pulling at his pants until he steps out of them. Hands casually make their way up to his hips, and he suppresses a shiver as he feels warm breath on his cock.

With wide eyes, he watches as Hide licks his tip, and a moan slips out as a hot mouth envelops the tip of his cock. Hide’s eyes shut as he begins to take more in. He clutches the blond’s hair tightly, unable to take his eyes away, and it feels like something under his skin is rushing, and he gasps as teeth _just_ graze against his dick.

Fingers dig into his hips, and he groans, leaning until his forehead rests against the wall, the cold welcoming. Using the hand not in Hide’s hair, he traces around the blond’s mouth, and his tail wraps around the other's shoulders loosely, mind buzzing as he’s taken in deeper, tongue flat against the underside as it hits the back of the blond's throat. Taking his hand away to grasp at the wall, he holds onto Hide’s head tighter, squeezing his eyes shut as pure pleasure overwhelms him.

“H―Hide,” his voice cracks as he comes, and suddenly Hide’s mouth leaves, and there’s coughing and sputtering as he focuses on the wall. The only things stopping him from joining the blond on the floor are the hands lightly holding his hips, and his rough grip on the wall.

Licking his lips, he cracks open his eyes to see Hide licking at his own lips, and then scrunching his nose up. Hide stops and looks up at him, blushing but also smiling. Swallowing, he pulls the blond back up, unwinding his tail. “Ready for round two already? Because I am!” Hide exclaims, voice scratchy.

He shakes his head, and Hide shrugs, swinging an arm around his shoulders. Leading the blond back towards the bed, he moves Hide’s music player and headphones, as well as his gloves, to the bedside table. Softly pushing Hide down onto the bed, who stretches, head falling onto the pillow. Looking around, he finds one of Hide’s shirts to clean himself off with, and then Hide.

Hesitantly, he joins Hide on the bed, pulling the covers over them, and sirens blare in his mind as a hand comes to rest on his hip. Twitching, he brings his own hand up to bury it into golden hair, stomach in knots as Hide yawns. “I’m not that tired, I swear, I’m just… going to… rest… my…“ Hide trails off, eyes closing as he starts to stroke soft hair.

Curling up slightly, he caresses Hide’s hair until he sees the blond’s breath even out. Gently sliding out of bed, he tries to pace away the uneasy feeling inside, and he wonders why these emotions chose _this time_ to sneak up on him. He pulls at his hair, and phases through the bedroom door to the living room. Buckling to the floor, he curls his arms around his legs, panic and  making him feel so cold. Is this because of the reciprocation? But Hide’s done it before. _Why now!?!_

Hitting his head against his knees, he tries to focus on something else, something more active that he can do to get rid of these emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Hide totally stopped the Eva watch because the next episode was Arael's.~~
> 
> After I completed [Smut Week](http://archiveofourown.org/series/275895) and this [other](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4199295) thing, I stopped writing for a week, because if I wrote, my mind would riot against me. And then I procrastinated a lot. And there were emotional breakdowns... you know, the same things that happen between every chapter update. :D I am up to S4 of Person of Interest, though! 
> 
> Oh, and at one point, I didn't like what I had in mind for this chapter, so I tore it apart and reimagined it into... *points up* That was fun. ~~Plus, Kaneki's emotions are very messy and I think I had an allergic reaction to them. Panic attacks. So fun...~~
> 
> I kept thinking about writing all this... and nope. It was like the Chapter That Wouldn't End. But it ended! :D And it's now taken over chapter 7 for longest chapter, too! 
> 
> Now, the next one's definitely not going to be this long, but it's also risky like this one... That, and I plan to start writing Hide's perspective of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4179609) now that this is done... Hm. 
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> [(Rebloggable)](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/127067898975/hidekane-the-accidental-summoning-chapter-14)


	15. Bento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** asphyxiation in the fourth scene! 
> 
> This seems to be a good time to remind you that is a depraved fic, and in no way to be copied at home or anywhere else, without proper consent and talking it out. (Unlike this fic!) :D Thank you~ 
> 
> Posting this chapter up by itself scared me, so a double-post it is~ 
> 
> ... It's one of those _wild_ chapters. The end of it, anyway. I have no idea why, but for _ages_ I've been wanting some asphyxiation in this fic... and like, it's not one my Go-To Kinks, but I don't exactly hate it either... Idk. *shrug* 
> 
> And thank you again for over 14k views!! @_@ So many~ ♥

Waking up, he was partly disappointed to find that Kaneki wasn’t wrapped around him. Waking up to cuddling would’ve been nice… he _did_ feel much more relaxed and content than he was yesterday though. Toying with the idea of just staying in bed all day, he yawns and rolls onto his side.

And then _pain. Lots of pain!_

Groaning, he shifts around minutely, assessing the damage.

HIs ass is sore, which he expected. And kind of burn-y. _Great._

His back aches and it feels familiar, like the dull pain around his neck. Pulling the sheets over his head, he recalls _why_ his back aches. Staying in bed sounds even more appealing, even if there’s a faintly inviting smell coming from outside. Which is probably a neighbour’s breakfast.

Moving his jaw, he’s not surprised to feel it ache. Sighing, he lies in bed for a bit longer. Maybe he should consider his options _after_ he has a shower and something to eat.

Drowsily, he makes his way out of the warm, comfy bed, wincing at the aching pain as he moves. Gazing around, he finds some some blue boxers to put on, then slowly makes his way out his room. _Painkillers. Painkillers sound really good, too._

In the living room, there’s a lack of a certain demon, even though there’s his laptop and Kaneki’s new sketchbook next to it. Scratching his head, he walks to the kitchen.

And then he wonders if he woke up in an alternate universe accidentally. Sure, there’s still horns and tail, and he looks particularly cute in the blue hoodie which is apparently the demon’s now, along with the pinstriped pants, but _what?_

“I made you a bento!” Kaneki _beams_ , tail swishing behind him and he gapes, looking down at the orange two-tiered bento his parents gave him. Which has food in it. Courtesy of Kaneki.

“Is there breakfast included with the bento?” It comes out before he’s even thought it, and the demon looks thoughtful before going through the cupboards. And then his mind catches up with him. “... _Wait, what?” What’s happening here? Has the world gone mad? Is there some sort of virus that targets demons that’s making him like this???_

He _must_ ’ve come to an alternate universe, because now Kaneki’s got cereal out for him. Kaneki gives him a concerned look, “for your last day,” and he has to rest against the counter thanks to the demon’s small pout.

 _I am so **not** awake enough for this._ Rubbing his face, he tries to force his mind to make sense of this. Crossing his arms, he looks at Kaneki warily. “Am I dreaming?”

Kaneki tilts his head, staring at him with brief confusion before smiling. The demon then leans over to pinch him on the crook his neck.

Stunned, he slaps his hand over the pinched area, squashing down the no doubt high-pitched sound that would’ve come out his mouth. _Definitely not dreaming. Or in an alternate universe._ Or maybe all alt!Kaneki’s just enjoy messing with him like that. He’s not discarding the alternative universe theory just yet. “Shower. I should…“ he flees, ignoring the mixed pleasurepain flooding through him.

“What about breakfast?” Kaneki calls, and he looks back to see the demon… droop.

“After!”

* * *

 

Sitting in the middle of two of his friends, he pulls the bento carefully, keenly aware of a certain demon _staring_ at him, which is a difference from Kaneki’s _distance_ during class. (Seriously, almost escaping-into-another-room distance.) Scratching the back of his neck, he pretends to be oblivious as his friends start to (rightfully) assume why he has a bento. _Speaking of Kaneki, why does only Kaneki touching his neck give me pleasure? It only aches when someone else, or me, touches it._

Separating the bento, he opens the lid for the top one to get out the chopsticks placed on top of the inner lid. And he’d _really_ like to stop to thinking about his Pavlovian reaction when it comes to Kaneki, but guess who just draped themselves over him. A cold nose nuzzles into his neck, and he tenses as arms embrace him. Biting back a gasp, he clutches at the chopsticks tightly, blood racing as lips brush against his throat.

“I hope you enjoy,” Kaneki whispers, and he’s sure he can feel the demon’s only cocky smirk of the day against his tingling skin. Not long after, Kaneki pulls away, hands lingering on his shoulders before leaving.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he resists the urge to scratch at his neck, instead choosing to take off the lids of his bento. The bottom tier features rice with kelp furikake sprinkled on top, and the top has half of it filled with snow peas and broccoli. The other half has bite-sized tempura chicken pieces, and he wonders how Kaneki even did this.

Poking at the rice with his chopsticks, he stares down at the food in confusion. _Do I even have this in my kitchen?? Does he have some make-food-out-of-thin-air power??_

Well. It _looks_ edible. And it _smells_ edible...

* * *

 

After a very tasty lunch, the rest of the day passes in a breeze. Aside from Kaneki’s weird mood. He’d think after a night like _that_ , Kaneki would be all satisfied and smug, but he hasn’t. Instead, the demon has been all… quiet? And there’s little things like an expression being too strained that make him worry. Sure, there was the bento and Kaneki being all happy in the morning, and then lunch, but those seem to be deviations compared to the rest of the day.

“Kaneki?” The demon stops walking, then turns around to raise an eyebrow at him. “Is something wrong?” They’re close to his train station, and so he walks between people to catch up to Kaneki.

“Why would something be wrong?” Kaneki asks harshly, making him cross his arms and huff.

 _Very convincing, Kaneki, really._ “Because you’ve been acting weird all day? And I’m worried?” It seems obvious enough.

The demon moves jerkily towards him before stopping, causing him to tense. Kaneki’s expression becomes angry, then something he doesn’t have enough time to identify, and then finally, a blank expression. “Why?” And then to top off this _not-at-all-a-trainwreck_ of a conversation, Kaneki resumes walking to the station, outright ending it.

 _Why… what?_ Confused, he sighs, and begins to follow the demon.

It's later on the train, packed like a sardine, when he belatedly realizes that the unidentifiable expression on Kaneki's face was _terror_.

* * *

 

 _Okay. Let’s try that again,_ nodding, he puts down his pencil. _It’s time for a break anyway._ Stretching in the chair, he gets up and makes his way out of his room. In the living room, he finds that the demon is curled up with his sketchbook… drawing _something_. Sighing, he sits down besides Kaneki, who minutely curls away from him, still focused on his sketchbook. “Kaneki?” And maybe starting off gentle is a horrible way when the other person is a centuries-old demon with _issues_ , but it’s too late now.

“What?” Kaneki says it coldly, and if it weren’t for the way the demon curls up more, a tail coiling up around his folded legs, he could _almost_ believe that Kaneki was indifferent.

He scratches his temple as he thinks of what to say. “You know…“ he stop, licking his lips, “you _can_ tell me things,” he says softly, “like, if something’s bothering you, or…“ Kaneki stops drawing and looks at him, face blank.

“Why?” _Again with that question._

Sighing, he stands up, crossing his arms as he stares down at the demon. “Like I said, I’m worried about you!”

Kaneki tilts his head and puts his sketchbook aside, getting up. His pulse picks up as the demon moves into his space, a hand reaching up to lightly hold his shirt collar. “Why?”

He grits his teeth, starting to feel annoyed a little. _Is that all you can ask, really?_ “Because… I’m concerned about you?” He furrows his brows, unsure how to make it more obvious. He opens his mouth to say something, but then Kaneki kisses him, quite roughly, making him let out a surprised sound.

The demon clenches his shirt, and he stumbles as Kaneki pulls him along. Putting his hands on the other’s arms, he shuts his eyes, tripping over what feels like edge the sofa, and he winces as his back hits a wall. His back, which is still bruised from last night starts to ache. Soon, Kaneki pulls away, causing him to groan in disappointment and follow. “Stop.”

Opening his eyes, he gives Kaneki a confused look. “Stop… what... caring?” He asks, befuddled, and the demon gives no indication that he’s correct, besides the hands on shirt crawling up to his neck, which he tries to ignore. “I’m not the type to turn off their emotions, and besides, what’s wrong with caring about you, anyway?” He scowls, breath hitching as Kaneki presses him against the wall.

“Everything,” Kaneki says simply, and he doesn’t have much time to think about that _kind of fucked up_ answer because of the fingers digging into his neck. Whimpering, he claws at Kaneki’s arms, eventually holding onto the other’s shoulders as pleasure shoots through him, and a small part of him curses his body for being so _sensitive_ when it comes to Kaneki.

The hands on his neck push him down in an obvious message, and he makes sure to drag the demon down as he slides down to the floor. Kaneki hums, and the hands on his neck trail down to his legs, pulling them so he’s lying on the floor. Suddenly, he finds it very hard to breathe as a heavy demon sits on top of his chest, legs crossed and hands moving back to his neck. Gasping, he tries to shake Kaneki off, but the demon stays, staring down at him with his head cocked to the side, expression blank. “What the fuc―“

His exclamation is interrupted by ― _being choked?! That’s unexpected._ Actually gasping for air is different as he brings his hands up to tug at the other’s hands, and all he succeeds in doing as he tries to throw Kaneki off is get an aching chest. The demon’s hands stroke his neck, grip tight and the ensuing mix of pleasure and pain is all very confusing. Bucking up, he tilts his head back as he claws at Kaneki’s grip.

The grip on his throat lets up, and he thankfully gulps in air, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling one of the demon’s hands cup his chin. Letting out a small whine, he leans into it as it continues, making it’s way to clutch the top of his head, arching his head back.

Kaneki leans down, hovering close to his face for a moment before kissing him lightly, and he brings his hands up to hold onto the other’s shoulders tightly, feeling fingertips scratch his throat. He moans at the touch, and tries to deepen the kiss, but the demon just forces his head to the floor, ending it.

Mind hazy, he grabs at one of Kaneki’s horns, pulling him back in for a kiss, and he shivers as something especially cold makes its way up to his neck. _Kaneki’s tail_ , his mind supplies as it coils around his neck loosely, and it suddenly becomes even easier to breathe as the demon shifts to sit beside him, knees jabbing into his ribs as the demon tilts his head into a bruising kiss. Leaning up, he winces as Kaneki draws blood, and he groans as the tail around his neck starts to squeeze.

Gasping, he pulls at the other’s hair as his breathing is cut-off, and his skin tingles as a hand trails down to undo his pants. What follows next feels like an out-of-body experience, what with the brutal kisses, the agile hand stroking his cock, and the tail _strangling_ him, time seemed to stop working correctly. Not to mention the mixture of pleasure and pain. And asphyxiation.

Did he mention the _choking_?

In what seems like a split-second, but would actually be longer according to the bright spots in vision from lack of air, he has the weirdest orgasm of his _life_. Groaning, he arches as Kaneki unwinds his tail, following instinctively as the demon _leaves_ like the asshole he is.

Collapsing back to the floor, he stares up at the ceiling blankly as he breathes shallowly. He brings a hand up to rub his tingling neck, then bites at his bleeding lips. More pain to add onto the ones he got last night.

He _knows_ he should be angry about the complete… mess, that was. To put it mildly. But as everything stops feeling weird and surreal, there’s a possibility that the asphyxiation jarred something in his brain, because right now he’s starting to feel more angry at the way Kaneki’s using sex to distract him instead.

_Wow, Hide. You’re a shoe-in to win Mentally Healthiest Person this year._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yeah. Kaneki, why must you make things so difficult. 
> 
> Thinking of writing this so much caused me to have a bit of a moral crises. But I sorted that out, and yay! Because a part of me wants this relationship to be healthier, but yeah. Probably not today. Or anytime soon. Or ever. Hm.
> 
> The next chapter is not wild at all. Well. There are things that have been in this fic before, so. 
> 
>  
> 
> [(Rebloggable)](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/130932971250/the-accidental-summoning-chapters-1516)


	16. Cuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** ... Mood whiplash, probably? 
> 
> This chapter was fun to write~ :D The idea from this chapter came to talking with Mizzy ages a go... Yes.

There are better things he could be doing then being dragged along to meet one of Hide’s friends at a busy mall food court.

Like ripping that garish polka-dotted scarf off the blond’s neck and looking at his handiwork. Other alternatives: reading, drawing, watching Hide even _with_ the scarf ― which he’s doing right now actually. Or watching more of that Evangelion anime that Hide decided he should stop watching…

He even hid the DVDs somewhere. _Why?_ It’s not like he can’t search for it on the internet anyway. Do so many people need to be in this mall? No? Sighing, he glances at Hide next to him in irritation.

The blond leans forward, arms crossed on the table in front of him. “A present? For me?” _What?_ He looks at Hide’s friend, who nods and brings out a small black box and puts it on the table. The human makes an _ooooooooh_ sound and stares at the present with blatant interest.

“Yep! From us, to you,” Hide’s friend says with a grin and a laugh, pushing it towards the blond. _Us?_ Hide’s other friend’s who… didn’t show up? Then again, all the _sound_ and _people_ and _smells_ in this mall feels unbearable today, and he hasn’t been listening at all.

The blond picks up the present, bringing up over his head as he looks at it curiously, shaking it a little. Inspection done, the blond opens the top of it before rapidly closing it, eyes going wide. Curious by Hide’s reaction, he shifts over to stare down at the box, which makes Hide pull it further away from him. “I _hate_ you guys,” Hide says, face slowly turning red, which makes the blond’s friend burst out laughing.

Pouting, he rests his chin in Hide’s shoulder, placing his hands on the blond’s thighs. His tail swishes as the human glances at him, then starts to blush even more as he looks away.

* * *

 

A few days later, and he’s _rudely_ interrupted out of his (re-)reading by Hide, and he can’t say he really minds with how _forceful_ the blond is. Humming as he’s pushed down onto the bed, he loosely wraps his tail around Hide’s waist, bringing the blond closer to him by the other’s shirt collar. Hide settles onto his lap, and his hands start to make their way down the blond’s warm chest. Against his mouth, Hide lets out a happy sound that causes his phantom heart to skip a beat ― and then there’s a _click_.

Confused, he ends the kiss and looks down at his wrists, staring at the silver handcuffs. The chain rattles as he stretches his hands apart before relaxing them, looking back up at Hide’s proud smile. He tilts his head, thinking of a little black present, “your friends have a good taste in gifts.” _Too bad they’re on the wrong person._

“ _Shut up!_ ” Hide hisses, beginning to blush, and he smiles in response, eyebrows raising. “They’re for a―so you don’t―it’s for a _point_ , okay!”

“Oh?” He hums, grasping the hem of Hide’s shirt in his hands as he leans up, lips brushing against the blond’s. “Do tell,” he whispers, feeling Hide’s breath stutter as his fingers graze against the other’s stomach.

One of Hide’s hands grabs the chain of the cuffs, dragging his wrists up over his head and holding his arms in place, “stop that!” Hide scolds, and he pouts, arching as he stretches himself out, getting comfortable under the blond, who stares with wide eyes before squeezing them shut. “You’re not―“ the blond mutters quietly, and his tail on the other’s waist inches under a shirt, feeling deep breaths. Soon after, Hide opens his eyes, determined expression on his face. “The first time―at the club, you― _assaulted me_.”

Cocking his head, he wonders what point Hide’s trying to make if he starts off with that, and _really_ , the club was so long ago. Frowning, he thinks about the way Hide avoided him back then, and it’d be so easy to just tear apart these flimsy chains ― but then he’d destroying a quality pair of barely used handcuffs, and he can’t have that. “You needed to know who you belong to,” he states, and he grins as Hide wrenches up his arms more by the handcuff chains.

The blond leans down, expression angry, and excitement bubbles within him as warm breath fans over his face. “I _bought_ myself a gun and tried to _shoot you_ with it,” the blond says fiercely, and he arches up again, but is soon stopped by Hide’s free hand on his chest, pressing him down.

“You _did_ shoot me,” he purrs, and he moans as Hide kisses him, but it’s just a short, fleeting kiss which he tries to follow, only to be stopped. “Always so mean to me, _Hi-d―_ “

“―I’m not the one that recently _choked_ you! Even if I―“ Hide falters, shifting on top of him, “―didn’t hate it,” the blond says, seemingly surprised by his own words. “And…“ Hide fumbles, feeling the hands holding him move to gesture.

Unwinding his tail from the other’s waist, he swiftly brings his hands up to grab Hide’s shirt, flipping them so he’s on top. He places his hands on either side of the other’s neck, handcuff chain keeping the blond’s head in place as he tilts down to bite Hide’s ear. “And? Is this the point? A _greatest hits_?” He asks, voice even and underneath him, the human shudders.

“N―No. If you’d just―“ he cuts Hide off with a deep kiss, and the blond gasps, hands coming up to hold onto his shoulders tightly. Slowly, he parts, and the handcuff chain strains against the other’s neck as Hide tries to follow. Smirking, he takes a moment to stare at the pretty picture of Hide’s wide eyes and red, panting mouth. Of the flushed skin and the silver chain on top of the other’s neck, and he leans down to nip at Hide’s lips.

“What? You don’t want to talk about how you _dreamed_ of me fucking you?” Hide whimpers and fingertips dig into his shoulders, “how you _screamed_ while you rode me?” He trails his hands down to the other’s pants, and Hide arches into him as he bites at the blond’s jaw. “Or how about the way you couldn’t even get off without me?”

And Hide’s being all _vocal_ , but he’s just blabbering nonsense, not even _words_ as he rips open the blond’s pants. He brings his hands up so the chain of the cuffs are over Hide’s neck, and the blond’s head jerks back as his tail goes into Hide’s pants, surrounding the other’s cock.

“Or what about the way you became so desperate for me, you _begged_ more and more―“ he moans, feeling hot and Hide’s babbling rises in pitch, “―and it’d take _less and less_ for you to reach that point each time, how you’d be willing to just ― what was that word ― _assault_ me in public even with the way you apparently felt about―“ groaning, the words leave him as the blond arches up, and he eventually finds something else. “The way you said―“ _you wanted me,_ he doesn’t finish, freezing up.

Hide keens, noises dying down and he retracts his tail carefully, his mouth brushing against the hot skin of the other’s neck. “I want you,” Hide whispers, voice cracking but unwavering and he recoils, shock rushing through him. The blond sighs and grabs at the handcuff chains, turning them around so he’s the one underneath again. “Kaneki, I...” the blond’s voice is oddly soothing, and he tenses as his arms go up over his head. One of Hide’s hands move down to fiddle with the zipper of his hoodie, tugging it down.

The blond’s eyes widen, staring at his chest for a few moments before sighing.

“ _Typical_ ,” Hide mutters, looking up at the ceiling as he tugs the zipper back up. He tilts his head, wondering what caused the reaction. It’s not like he had anything under it? _Ah._ “Anyway, since it seems we’re in an _uncomfortably_ ,” on top of him, Hide shifts, looking to the side and he arches up, stopping to smile innocently when the blond tugs on the cuff chains in warning, “direct moment, time to be out with it!” Hide sighs, and there’s slience as the blond starts to look more determined, “so: I care about you.”

He blinks, surprised “... what?” He says blankly, and it sounds as unbelievable the first time Hide said it. _**That’s** his point?_

“I’m not done yet,” Hide says with a roll of his eyes and a huff. “Okay, so you have _so many_ issues I wouldn’t even know where to start, and like, a probably dark anime protagonist tragic backstory times a thousand, and about a billion other fucked-up things that make your mind all twisted and screwy in there, but. I still care about you,” Hide says, nodding, “and no, it’s not some sort of _trick_ or whatever, it is what it is!”

 _ **LIARLIARYOUKNOWHE’SLYING―** _ “... What?” He repeats, mind reeling, cold rushing through him. _He can’t be serious, right?_ There’s a faint sound of chains rattling, and he realises that his arms are trembling, which he quickly stops as he tenses.

Hide stares down at him with kindness, and he bites his tongue. _Getawaygetaway **getawaygetaway―**_ “You can try to strangle me until I die or get a knife out and cut me apart or try to eat me or whatever other crazy ideas you have, but I’m still going to care for you even if you do all that. It’s kinda permanent now,” the blond shrugs and leans down, still _staring_ so kindly, and _he’s―_

 _“You’re insane,”_ he hisses, and there’s a copper taste in his mouth, and he wants to burst out laughing at the taste of his own blood. A few seconds later, and the taste is gone like it was never there to begin with.  

The blond’s expression becomes thoughtful, “yeah, I’ve told myself that a lot lately,” Hide shrugs, apparently uncaring. “And here I am, still caring and worrying about you because you’re a _person_ who―“

“―Stop it,” he bites out, and there’s the rattling noise again, but it’s better to think about the chains, the handcuffs, then how Hide’s going to finish that sentence.

“Okay,” Hide frowns, looking _worried_ , “well, if you ever feel the urge to become a sharing guy and tell me about some of the ugly details of your past to someone _quite awesome_ and who isn’t one to judge, I’ll be here,” the blond smiles, then kisses him on the cheek, and the rattling sound stops as his wrists are freed.

Hide exits the room, and he curls up into a ball, mind chaotic. **_HE’SALIARLIARLIARWHOCOULDEVERLCAREFORSOMETHINGLIKE YOU―_**

* * *

 

An undeterminable amount of time later, and his mind has calmed down to bearable levels. Crossing his arms, he makes his way out of Hide’s room with heavy bones, and seeing that the blond is watching TV on the sofa, he feels an odd urge to apologise under his weariness.

Making his way to the blond, he curls up next to Hide, who looks surprised before smiling at him. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly, reaching out to touch the now faded marks on the blond’s neck, but is soon stopped by one of Hide’s hands catching his own. _What am I apologising for?_ The choking? Their early relationship? Everything? Is it even a _decent_ apology?

“It’s fine,” Hide says, letting go of his hand, and he nods, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder.

Burrowing his face into the human’s warmth, he encircles the arm closest to him with his own arms, placing his tail across Hide’s legs. “How?”

Hide gives him a perplexed look, then shrugs. “I have no idea what you’re asking, but let’s go with _it’s a secret._ ” He gives the blond an unimpressed stare, but the human just goes back to watching TV.

Closing his eyes, he concentrates on the heat emanating from the blond, tightening his hold on the other’s arm as emotions flare up. Hide’s muttering snarky comments about what’s on the TV, which is another point of focus, and eventually, his mind starts to quiet down.

“This is so fucked up,” Hide groans, gesturing to the screen, and he almost feels like laughing again. _This_ is _fucked up_ , he agrees, though not about what the blond’s watching.

Things were simpler when it was just a push and pull of use and abuse between him and his ‘masters’, but now with all these _emotions_ and _Hide_...

At least he could _understand_ before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through so many alterations in my head before I actually started writing it... and then because of how chapter 15 went, it went through even more. I'm pretty happy with it, though. :D 
> 
> So, the next chapter will also be lots of fun to write, but now that this and the last chapter are done and posted, I'll focus a bit more of my spy fic before starting it. Maybe. My spy fic is close to 10k so... 
> 
>  
> 
> [(Rebloggable)](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/130932971250/the-accidental-summoning-chapters-1516)


	17. Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings**... none really? Aside from it being an E chapter. 
> 
> So according to my tumblr, it's been 3 weeks since I last updated this. At least it's not a month? XD I really should stop with the procrastination... and the mental issues are a bit more difficult, but they're annoying and need to be gone anyway. 
> 
> I've had this idea for ages, so it's nice to have it written out! :D ... Kinda starts a bit in media res? However that works. Yeah~
> 
> Also, 15k views??????? Thank you so much~ ♥ ♥

He wonders if he should feel so relieved about the sudden making out (with no _ulterior motives_ ) ― and speaking of sudden, didn’t he come into his room for something that’s not being cornered against a wall?

But, well, after their… _talk_ , the other day, the only weird thing about Kaneki has been the clinginess, which he didn’t mind at all, so it’s not like anything scarring will happen. He’s mostly sure. Bringing his hands to the demon’s waist, he shivers as fingers graze down his neck. Okay, his neck will probably get all tender and bruised if this continues, but he can always remember why he needed to go to his room _after_ anyway.

Pulling back to glance at Kaneki’s expression, he furrows his brows as the hand on his chest trails up to hold his chin. He sighs as the demon leans in to kiss him again, and he’s sure he had some important yet random thoughts that he’s not expecting a _magical fix-it_ anytime ever, but those fly out of his head as Kaneki kisses him softly, firm body pressing against him.

“ _Kaneki_ ,” he moans, arching into the demon, and he unzips the other’s blue hoodie, smiling as he places his hands on Kaneki’s sides.

“Eager, aren’t you?” The demon says softly, causing him to roll his eyes.

“Wow, you could be a detective,” _aside from the whole_ mystically tethered to me _and_ having no ID _thing, of course._

* * *

 

After Kaneki _completely_ fails to appreciate his awesome wit, he knows there _should_ be a linear progression as to how they ended up in the bathroom, with him facing the mirror, trapped between the sink and a _very_ solid demon. (He’s naked, so there was definitely stripping of clothes, and Kaneki’s shirt’s off too, and all he vaguely remembers is kissing and _hands_. Or just one hand.)

But, well, it’s hard to think with the prostate massager pressing against _that_ spot, and then there’s the cock ring, and he swears Kaneki probably used some sort of demon magic to make it so he didn’t notice those things.

“You’re not _looking_ ,” Kaneki whines into his ear, and he shuts his eyes tighter, clutching the edges of the sink as the demon nips at his ear, arm across his chest pulling him closer. The tail wrapped around his left thigh coils up to graze his cock, causing him to gasp, and he already feels like he’s going to combust with ecstasy without adding _seeing how much of a mess he is!_  Which is the name of the game today, apparently.

Groaning (and _begging_ , he knows he is beyond all the pleasure), he turns to hide his face in the demon’s neck, one hand letting go of the sink so he can hold onto Kaneki’s shoulder, and he scratches the other’s back. Kaneki’s free hand on his other thigh dips to stroke his cock, making it throb, and he moans, skin feeling hot, even with Kaneki being so cold all around him.

Kaneki hums, and the arm on his chest moves up to clutch his hair, pulling his head so it faces the ceiling. “Don’t you want to look?” He shakes his head and shivers as the demon presses against him ever more. His head moves to face the mirror thanks to Kaneki’s hand, and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly, shivering at the light kisses trailing up his neck, “ _Hide_ ,” Kaneki whispers, fingers stroking his hair, and the fleeting thought that Kaneki’s the devil over his shoulder makes him laugh breathlessly.

Teeth scrape down his neck, and his barely-there laugh gets cut off Kaneki’s hand on his cock moves up to wrap around his waist to pull him closer, and he moans as the massager inside him shifts. Gasping, he hangs his head and brings the hand on the sink to hold onto the arm around his middle, feeling like he might fly apart at the sheer, constant pleasure with _no release_.

Against his skin, he’s pretty sure Kaneki’s pouting as the demon groans and brings his head back up, “ _Hide_ ,” Kaneki sounds disappointed, but he can’t really string together thoughts as the arm tenses around his waist, and are these massagers meant to be so _sensitive_? “Open your eyes,” he shakes his head, but it feels like he’s shaking everywhere, and the only thing stopping him from collapsing to the floor is Kaneki, “ _watch_ ,” the demon says so enticingly.

He shakes his head again, which is soon stopped by Kaneki’s grip, “n―no, _please_ ,” he arches up into the hand on his forehead, and moves his own hand on Kaneki’s back to tug at the other’s white hair. “Off―take it off―“ and he would’ve liked to keep begging, _really_ , but the sudden fingers in mouth made him stop, and he really can’t think clearly between making sure he doesn’t drool too much around Kaneki’s fingers as he sucks them, and the demon nipping and biting his neck and shoulders.

The biting turns into kissing as Kaneki moves up to bite his ear, and his hips arch up as the arm on his waist moves down to tap the ring, “the ring?” Kaneki’s fingers move across to dig into his thigh, making him whimper, “the massager? You want them off?” He nods ― or as much of a nod he can with fingers in his mouth ― and Kaneki hums thoughtfully, nuzzling his ear, “you know what you have to do,” he groans and tries to follow the fingers leaving his mouth, but then his face is being held still by the grip on his jaw, and he squeezes his eyes shut even tighter, and _no_ , he isn’t missing having his mouth filled.

Trembling, he shakes the hand off him, moving forward to blindly grip the edges of the sink, mirror feeling cool against his forehead as he pants. The constant, directionless pleasure inside him is maddening, and he clutches the sink tightly as Kaneki kisses his shoulder, and… one _tiny_ , little peek couldn’t be too bad, right? Breathing deeply, he tries to not think about the demon draped over him as he opens one eye. Okay, only the reflection of his eye, that’s good, he can handle that, and so he opens the other eye, and _still_ not mortifying.

… Until arms around his waist pull him back, and his eyes widen at the way he can see Kaneki _smiling_ , and he finds himself unable to look away as he shivers, feeling the other’s tail leave his cock. One of the demon’s hands gradually trails down to his cock, and he whimpers as Kaneki’s eyes meet his in the mirror, and a hand comes up to clutch his hair just as the other surrounds the cock ring. Kaneki smiles and looks at his face as he starts to close his eyes. “ _Good boy_ ,” Kaneki croons and his shoot back open, shuddering ― “ _so good_ , all for me” ― as the cock ring is taken off ―

― And somehow one of his hands is clutching a horn, with his other one grasping the sink, and he can see himself shake and pant and _moan_ ― because the fingers stroking his cock are light but _enough_ and Kaneki keeps _talking_ , a quiet litany in his ear as he curls into the demon ― which makes the massager inside him _move_ and everything goes _white_ as he comes ―

What feels like the mirror is cool on his forehead, and he sags, slowly getting his breath back. Kaneki’s fingers make almost-frantic rhythmic circles on his hips, and there are light kisses being placed on his back, and while he’s very grateful for the respite after _that_ , his mouth feels oddly empty.

It’s that thought that makes him turn around to kiss Kaneki, causing the demon to let out a surprised sound as he leans onto Kaneki. The hands on his hips encircle his waist, and he ignores the feeling that he might fall as he puts one hand in between their bodies, eventually pulling unzipping Kaneki’s _really_ stubborn pants which have an annoying habit of _not_ being taken off the demon’s body, and he hums triumphantly, deepening the kiss.

He’s reminded of the toy still inside him as a hand presses into the small of his back, and he whimpers at the burning pleasure, cock trying to get hard again so soon. With his free hand, he puts it onto the sink behind him, blindly feeling around for the― _got it_! He cheers inwardly, coating a few of his fingers with lube as he also yanks down Kaneki’s pants, pulling the demon closer.

One of Kaneki’s hands comes up to hold his face, and he shivers as his back hits the sink, jolting the massager inside him. Dazed, he brings his lubed fingers to the demon’s back, mind jumbled as one of his fingers enters Kaneki. Noticeably, the demon tenses, and he uses his free hand to caress Kaneki’s side. Little by little, the demon relaxes, and he moans as Kaneki presses against him, grinding.

Kaneki moans as he probes around, adding another finger, and his hazy feeling doubles as they both moan, grinding against each other. The massager presses insistently against his prostate, and his breath feels a little short, but the alternative of _not_ kissing the demon seems ridiculous, especially when he actually finds Kaneki’s bundle of nerves. The demon jerks into him, hands moving to clutch his shoulders, a tail curling and undulating around his middle, and he’s dimly aware of how _messy_ they are.

With a loud whine, Kaneki comes, still holding onto him tightly before pulling away. Groaning, he opens his eyes, looking at the demon’s surprised face, which soon becomes amused, complete with a smug smirk.

It seems like Kaneki might start _talking_ again, and luckily, he somehow has enough reason to just stop the demon with a kiss.

* * *

 

Afterwards, with the massager taken out and a quick rinse under the shower,  he puts on his boxers that he found on the floor on the way back to his room. Putting his head on his palm, he waits for Kaneki to… do whatever it is. He’s sure he heard _disinfectant_ as he left.

A boring minute or so later, Kaneki enters the room and gives him a startled look as he gets up, dragging the demon to sit the bed. Kaneki stares at him, expression confused as he rests his head on the demon’s legs. Beneath him, he feels muscles tense, and he closes his eyes, feeling an impression of a hand hovering near his face before going away.

Opening one eye, he stares at Kaneki’s perplexed look, and he _just_ resists rolling his eyes as he shuts his eye. Waving his hand around, he finds and grips the other’s wrist, putting Kaneki’s hand into his hair. The demon tenses more, and very hesitatingly, begins to stroke his hair.

Soon enough, Kaneki starts to relax, and he sighs happily as the fingers in his hair relax too. _Maybe I should place bets on when he’ll run away like a scared cat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, that was a thing. XD 
> 
> Not sure what to put here really. I did have something in mind for the end of the smut scene, but Hide was like _noooo_. 
> 
> I got my spy fic up to 13k before I felt a burning need to write more of demon!Kaneki. But now that this is done, I can write more spy fic! ~~And speaking of the spy fic, I posted up a[little scene](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/132030879200/okay-so-i-wrote-tonight-hurray-and-i-wanted-to) from it~~~
> 
> I was considering writing the next chapter up and doing another double-post, but nah. I also have only up to chapter 20 sorted out, and then I have to put the other future ideas into something resembling a coherent thing... Hm....
> 
>  
> 
> [(Rebloggable)](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/132718627160/hidekane-the-accidental-summoning-chapter-17)


	18. Expectation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** None? As far as I know. 
> 
> Soooooooo, there was a time where I had no 'net, and it was very demotivating for writing. After all, how am I meant to write without procrastinating on the 'net while I do it? :D 
> 
> But I got my muse back now, so yay~ 
> 
> This is just a small, breather-like chapter. *shrug* 
> 
> And there's over 16k views now, thank you~ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

With Hide’s break, he thought there’d be more… activities not related to that university. And yet here the human is, studying on his bed. And not paying a lot of attention to _him_. Which he was anticipating. Sure, school was _useful_ , but there’s no need to bring it home so much, is there?

“Ah, you just don’t understand,” Hide waves off what he says, and then points at him with his pencil, “you’ve never been to a school, have you?” The blond hums and taps his chin with his pencil, “were there even schools back then…“ Hide mumbles to himself.

Frowning, he brings his tail around the front as he shifts in the chair. All of his memories from _that_ far back at foggy and indistinct at best, “I don’t know?” He really only knows his name from his memories of introducing himself ― and his ‘memories’ of protecting someone is more of a fragment of feelings, and thinking that far back is starting to make his head ache, so he stops.

“ _Well_ ―“ he snaps his attention back to the human, “with school there’s all this… expectation ― I mean, my family are pretty chill in that area ― but even then, they _expect_ you to do your best every day,  _constantly_ and…“ Hide sighs and looks at the piece of paper in front of him with distaste.

Cocking his head, he watches as the blond presses the end of the pencil into the paper, looking like he wants the paper to spontaneously catch fire. Hopping off the chair, he crawls onto the human’s bed, making his way over to cup Hide’s cheek, “maybe you could use a break.”

Speaking of expectation, Hide _expects_ things from him now, to be _soft_ and to _care for him_ afterwards, but if it makes HIde happy, he’s sure he can endure things he doesn’t want to do. At the moment, he feels more amused at the blond’s hate, but manages to sell the ensuing kiss. The blond returns it hesitantly, and hands come up to clutch his arms.

Plucking the pencil out of Hide’s hand, he pushes the blond onto the bed, who lets out a small moan. Settling on top of the human, he curls his tail around one of Hide’s wrists, and starts to make his way down to the other’s jaw, focusing on the warmth of the human as he bites HIde’s neck.

Underneath him, Hide wriggles, and the hands on his arms move to his chest, pushing him away ― “wait wait!  _Kaneki stop_!!” Pulling away, he stares down as Hide takes deep breaths, expression shaken.

“Why?” _You wanted a distraction?_ Taking his tail away from Hide, he tucks his feet under him as he sits on the bed, watching the blond curiously.

Hide sits back up and looks at him warily, “we’ve done this,” the blond waves his hand between them, “enough, and I could tell ― you didn’t want to,” the blond huffs.

“And? _You_ wanted to,” he furrows his brows, confused as to why Hide’s looking at him in such a long-suffering way.

“A little, but _you didn’t want to_ ,” the blond says, and the other’s tone is like he’s saying something obvious.

He tilts his head, “why should that matter?”

Hide’s face drops, before turning horrified as he mouths what he said for some strange reason. Suddenly, the blond moves forward to grab his hands, holding them between his own, and bringing his hands closer to Hide’s chest. “ _Of course_ it matters!” Hide says resolutely, squeezing his hands tightly, and the seriousness of the human’s demeanor makes him want to squirm away.

He huffs, feeling at a loss, “but I don’t matt―“

Fingernails dig into his hands due to how much HIde’s squeezing them, and he feels a small amount of alarm as the blond’s mouth thins, expression _angry_. He twitches, hunching up his shoulders as Hide continues to stare at him. Not long after, the blond sighs loudly, loosening his grip on his hands, then gives him an apologetic smile, dropping a quick kiss onto his knuckles. “Look, Kaneki, what you want matters _just as much_ as what I want, okay? I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do, and,” Hide pauses, scrunches his nose up, then sighs, “it’d be nice, you know, if we actually _talked_ about whatever you want us to do with―“

Tilting his head, he watches as the blond huffs, raising his eyebrows.

“...  _Sex._ There, see, I said it! Anyway,” Hide comes closer, making their foreheads brush, “there are two people in this ― relationship? Weirdest friends-with-benefit thing ever?” the blond makes a frustrated sound, “there are two of us in this… whatever it is, so _no_ , you do matter, okay?”

Unsure of what to even say, he nods, then pouts a bit as Hide lets go of him, giving him a bright smile. Placing his hands on his knees, he turns over the things Hide said in his mind as the blond begins to work on his essay again. Which kind of irked him, considering Hide’s paying less attention on _him_. “Does mean I should stop,” he leans over to pull on Hide’s pants fly, causing a small squeak and blush from the blond, “working you up?”

“Well, uh ― that won’t be hard― _difficult_! Difficult to do,” a hand covers his and gently pulls it away, “but there are still some times where I just don’t _want_ to, you know?” Hide looks over, expression serious “... have you changed your mind? Do you want to?” He frowns at the blond’s gentle tone, tail twitching in irritation at the question.

He shakes his head, and HIde lets go of his hand as he puts his forehead on the other’s shoulder. Moving back, he lies himself across Hide’s lap, nuzzling into the blond’s hip. The legs under him feel a bit uncomfortable, but he doesn’t care about it that much, bringing his arms and tail to curl around Hide’s waist.

“Hugging? That’s what you want?” The blond’s voice is happy, and he finds himself smiling as he nods. “I’m _always_ down for hugging,” Hide says, and soon after, warm fingers start combing through his hair as the legs under him shift to a position more comfortable.

A few minutes pass, with Hide working on his essay, sometimes saying random words. “Before,” he breaks the silence, and the fingers massaging his head stop as the blond _hmmm_ ’s, “you were angry.”

The fingers start to massage his head again, and he opens his eyes to stare up at the other’s face, “ah, I wasn’t angry at you, it’s fine now,” Hide says cheerily, smiling down at him.

He nods, going back to burrowing into Hide’s hip. “Oh.”

* * *

 

Staring at the closed bedroom door, he scowls. Sure, Hide has to _work_ on that essay, but there comes a point where he’s just comparing himself to some pining _pet_ , waiting for his master to come out pet his head.

Tail restlessly whipping behind him, he walks through the door, and takes a moment to watch Hide on the laptop, headphones over his ears as he types. Tilting his head, he rocks on the balls of his feet as he takes in the blond’s focused expression. He starts to make his way over to the unsuspecting human, taking off the other’s headphones, tossing them onto the desk ― which makes Hide squawk in surprise ― and then moves the chair back as he goes down for a kiss.

Hide lets out a surprised sound, and then another sound as he sits on the blond’s lap. Warm hands wander up his sides to pull him down more by his jacket collar, and he hums, knees digging into the other’s ribs. The blond lets out a moan before ending the kiss and pushing him away, “ _believe me_ , I’d love to take you up on your offer, but I’m _so_ close to finishing this,” Hide says, staring at him pleadingly.

He raises an eyebrow, then brings a hand up to hold the other’s jaw so he can bite and lick into Hide’s mouth. The hands on his jacket yank him down roughly, and he smirks as he grinds down, causing the blond to let out a high moan and arches into him.

“Waitwait _waaaaaaait_ ,” Hide moans, and the hands on his jacket move to clutch his face, ending the kiss, “the―“ the blond takes breathes deeply, “the sooner I get this done, the sooner I get to be all yours,” there’s a beat as the blond shifts slightly under him, and the chair squeaks, “at least, until Kamii starts again in a few days and then there’ll be…”

Rolling his eyes, he slips out of the other’s hold to nip Hide’s neck, feeling the blond shiver.

“ _Kaneki_ ,” hands hold onto his shoulder, dragging him away from the other’s neck, “stop being such a pain in my side _and neck_ ,” the blond mutters the last part under his breath, “and I don’t… go and look up some sex toys or something, I don’t know!”

Feeling amused, he quickly bites Hide’s lip, “you have the laptop,” _so cute, forgetting something simple like that._

“... I knew that,” the human turns red, and the hands on his shoulders trail down to his sides, “just ― go entertain yourself in the living room while I work on this, okay?!”

Giving Hide a flat look, he rolls his eyes again, stretching as he climbs off the blond, leisurely making his way back to the living room.

_Entertain myself…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hide, just wanting to put off schoolwork... ~~like me, with writing. But without a sex-hungry demon around.~~ Their talk, much like this chapter, is overdue I think. 
> 
> The last part was an idea I had ages ago, but I couldn't find a good place to put it in previous chapters. :D And there probably was a [school](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashikaga_Gakko) around when Kaneki was around before, however with very different curriculum's compared to today~ 
> 
> [(Rebloggable)](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/136231169595/the-accidental-summoning-chapter-18)

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is going to be fucked up and unhealthy and Kaneki... man. Kaneki. ~~Why do I fuck with Hide this way... oh yeah. He's my favourite.~~
> 
> Please come to [my tumblr](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask) to yell at me for this. Comments are _very good and very loved_ too~


End file.
